


A Little Thing Called Love

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Chimera Theo Raeken, Hunters, Love, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Prom, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Liam Dunbar, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Liam Dunbar moves to Beacon Hills and never expects his life would change this much.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Liam Dunbar now hated his life. He had an amazing life in Massachusetts. He was captain of his lacrosse team, he had a great boyfriend, Brett, he was an A student, and everything was going his way. It was the middle of senior year when his parents decided to move them all the way to some small town called Beacon Hills in California. He moved 3 time zones, and nearly 3,000 Miles from all of his friends. 

Why him? Why did his mom have to get a promotion to a new hospital. It was not fair. He knew out of everything he would miss Brett the most. He and Brett were an interesting pair. Before they got together, they always fought. One day they were fighting and in each other faces. Brett couldn’t take it anymore and cupped Liam’s face and kissed him. Liam was completely shocked. That was how their relationship was. Fighting, kissing, sex, repeat. To Liam, a 17 year old male that was perfect. Now he had to leave that. He and Brett agreed that that far of distance just would not work out. Brett wanted to stay on the East Coast. It was not going to work out.

Liam looked as they pulled up to their new house. “We’re here!” Liam’s mom said. Liam looked and saw the house. It was two floors, a nice yard, and an in ground pool. At least he had that going for him. He could work on his tan and lay by the pool. Maybe this life would not be too bad. Liam walked into the house and found his new room. It was surprisingly better than his room back home. He had a walk in closet and his own bathroom. No more waiting for mom or dad to get out. He could go whenever he needed to and take as long of showers as he wanted to. 

They unloaded the boxes into their new house. Liam took this opportunity to take his shirt off. He thought maybe he would get some attention from guys who are driving by. He made sure to wear compression shorts to show off his ass. When he came out he thought he saw a guy staring. This guy was tall and muscular. He was jogging by, but as soon as Liam saw him he vanished just as quick. It was very strange. Liam tried not to think too much on it. He definitely would not forget his face and he would keep an eye out for him. 

Liam was enrolled in his new school and it was torture. Everyone was already friends with each other. He only had 4 months left there. It was stupid. He just wanted to go home. Liam would go to school, talk to no one, and go home. This went on for three weeks.

“Honey, have you made any friends?” Liam’s mom asked. “It’s friday night! Why don’t you get out of the house!” 

“I’m sure he has!” His step-father said.

“Yep, Tons. Don’t you see them over all the time?” Liam said sarcastically. “No mom. I haven’t made any friends. And I am fine with that.”

“Liam, you would be happier if you made some new friends here!” She said.

“No, I would be happier if I was back home with my old friends and Brett.” Liam barked back.

“Young man, you will talk to your mother with some respect! I know this move has not been easy for you, but that does not mean you are rude to us. We are still your parents.” his step-father said sternly. 

Liam’s dad left when he was 3. He may be his step-father, but he calls him dad. They are just as close as any father and son. “Sorry dad. I am just frustrated! I hate it here. No one cares about me, I might as well not exist anywhere but here.” Liam did not want to get emotional. “Can I be excused?” 

“Yes you may.” His mom said.

Liam walked upstairs and laid back in his bed. He was frustrated and just wanted to get out. After about half an hour of sulking. He walked downstairs. “I’m sorry mom and dad. I’m gunna go on a jog to clear my head.”

“That is a great idea!” His mother said.

“You loved jogging back home. Hopefully this helps.” His dad said.

“Thanks.” Liam walked out of the door. He wore a muscle t shirt and his compression shorts. He went around the block until he reached a park. The park had a path into the woods. He figured why not explore a little. He took the path. He admired the beautiful forest. He tall trees, rich with leaves. He saw families of birds in their nests. He was enjoying himself for the first time in a while.

_ Snap. _

Liam looked around. He saw no one. He looked around slowly. “Hello?” He called out. He was getting nervous. “Hello?” He called out again. He had seen plenty of horror movies to know he shouldn’t call out hello, yet he did anyways. 

_ BANG! _

Liam looked down and his stomach was covered in blood. 

He blacked out.

Liam slowly regained consciousness. He heard voices. “You bit him?” Liam heard a voice say.

“Yes! There was no time!” He heard another voice say.

“I could have went there and used a spell!” The first voice said. 

“He is fine now. He healed.” The second voice said.

“Yeah, but now he’s a we-” The first voice was cut off by a third.

“Not to interrupt, but it seems like our new little wolf is awake.” Liam heard the last voice say. 

_ How does he know I’m awake?  _ Liam thought to himself. He laid in the bed as two people walked into the room. “Wh - Who are you? Where am I? My parents will probably be looking for me!”

“Don’t worry, Liam. We texted them, or should I say you texted them. ‘Hi mom, met some friends from school, staying with them for the night. Love you.’” The more splendor of the two said.”I’m Stiles.”

“How did you crack my passcode?” Liam said. 

“We used your fingerprint.” The taller, more muscular guy said sitting in front of Liam. “I’m Scott. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand.

“Liam.” He grabbed Scott’s hand. “Nice to meet you….are you guys going to kill me?”

Scott and Stiles laughed. “If we wanted to kill you, you’d be dead.” Stiles said.

“Liam. What do you remember?” Scott asked.

Liam paused. “Ummm. Well, I was jogging in the forest. I heard a snap, then a gunshot. I saw blood and then I woke up here.” 

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. “Liam something else happened.”

“Scott.” Stiles said, his tone very pointed.

“I saved you.” Scott added.

“Scott.” Stiles said again.

“Liam, what do you know about werewolves?” Scott asked.

“Scott!” Stiles was noticeably getting upset.

“Nothing. They are a myth.” Liam responded.

Scott looked at him. “Is that so?” Scott bared his claws. “Then explain this.” 

Liam jumped backwards. “What the hell?!” 

“Liam, calm down.” Stiles said.

“Liam. You are going to be able to do this too.” Scott said.

“Dude, what?” Liam said confused and scared.

“I am your alpha. You’re the beta. I can teach you.” Scott said.

“Dude, yes you are very attractive, but I’m not really into that kind of stuff man.” Liam said.

Stiles roared with laughter. “Liam! First off, Scott is straight. I’m the gay one, we have some others you’ll meet later. Scott sucks at explaining things. Liam. You were dying. Scott found you in the woods and to save your life, he bit you. He is an alpha werewolf. By biting you, he gave you the powers of a werewolf. You are a part of the pack now. You are a beta werewolf.”

“And what are you?” Liam asked.

“I’m an emissary. I help the pack out, but I also have magic.” Stiles said waving his hand. “I can do a lot.”

“Wait. So I will be a werewolf?” Liam asked.

“You already are. Look at your stomach.” Scott said. Liam lifted his shirt. “Your wound from the gunshot already healed. Your senses are probably very alert right now. Especially your hearing.”

“So….I’m part of your pack?” Liam asked. Scott nodded. “Is there more of you?”

“Yeah. Let’s meet them.” Scott said. He lead Liam to another room. “This is Derek. He is a werewolf as well.”

“And all mine, don’t get any ideas.” Stiles said grabbing Derek’s face and kissing him. 

“This is Lydia. She is a Banshee. She can detect death and use sound waves to help fight.” Scott said.

“That’s awesome.” Liam said.

“This is Jackson. He is a werekanima.” Scott could tell Liam was confused. “We have some people in the pack with a few powers. A kanima is a lizard like creature whose venom can paralyze anyone. It’s a creature who seeks a master before they can be a werewolf. Jackson still has some of his kanima powers.”

“Yeah like my tail.” Jackson said showing off his tail.

“That’s….disturbing.” Liam said laughing. Jackson roared and screeched. “Sorry.”

“This is Hayden. She is a werejaguar. Corey is our werechameleon. He can become invisible.” Scott said. “Malia is one of our werecoyotes. And….hmmm…..Where is Theo? He was just in here. Theo!”

“Coming!” Liam heard a voice say. “Sorry I was in the bathroom.”

“Hey it’s you! You’re the ho - the guy I saw jogging when I was moving in.” Liam said.

“Maybe, I do like to go out for a jog.” Theo smiled.

“Me too.” Liam blushed. He could not take his eyes off of him. He was wearing a tight black muscle t shirt and skinny jeans that showed off his ass very nicely.

“Theo is our other werecoyote.” Scott said.

“Liam. I want to take you somewhere and tell you about us. Tell you about what you are and how to control it.” Scott said. “Stiles and Theo, you come with us just in case.”

“Where are we going?” Liam asked.

Scott looked at him. “The Nemeton.” 


	2. The Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam learns about the nemeton and the hunters

Scott, Stiles, Theo, and Liam got into Scott’s car. Stiles rode shotgun of course. Theo and Liam got into the backseat. Liam did his best to not look at Theo, but how could he resist? He is incredibly attractive! 

“Liam, I should probably say this. Werewolves have a keen sense of smell and amazing hearing. We can tell when hearts are racing, if you lie, we can smell fear, anxiety, arousal, and some other stuff. Just something to keep in mind.” Scott said. Liam looked down realizing he was thinking about Theo so much he was somewhat hard. He looked over at Theo who was blushing and trying not to look at Liam.

“So what is a Menaton?” Liam asked.

“Nemeton.” Theo corrected him.

“It’s a source of power, a beacon almost.” Stiles said.

“Is that why this town is called Beacon Hills?” Liam asked.

“It’s more a very strange coincidence.” Stiles said.

“Liam, we do need to talk though. Do you feel anything different? I know it’s not a full moon, but it is night time. Can you feel anything from the moon?” Scott asked.

Liam closed his eyes. He could feel something, but he was not sure if it was butterflies in his stomach because of Theo or something else within him. “I, uh, I’m not sure. I feel a lot of different things.”

“Look at the moon. Can you feel it’s power?” Scott asked.

“Like I said, I feel something.” Liam said. 

Theo turned to Liam finally. “We have a lot of powers. Something Scott just recently taught me is that we can take pain away.”

“You can take pain away?” Liam asked.

“ _ We  _ can take pain away.” Theo corrected. “That is actually how you healed last night. Yes the speed healing helped, but I took your pain away.”

Liam became beat red. “How did you do that?” 

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and Liam felt his warm muscular hand. “I held your hand and focused. I took the pain out from you and bore the pain.”

“Y - You did that for me?” Liam asked.

“You may have passed out, but you looked like you were in excruciating pain. I wanted to do something to help you.” Theo said.

“I appreciate it. Thank you.” Liam looked at him. He realized they were still holding hands.

“Okay love birds, we are here.” Stiles said. The two boys took their hands back. Liam knew that Theo was attracted to him too. 

“Liam, this is the Nemeton.” Scott said.

Liam looked at where Scott gestured. “Scott. That’s a tree stump.”

“ _ That  _ tree stump is the Nemeton.” Stiles said.

“Huh. I thought the Nemeton would be more…magical than that.” Liam said. Scott, Stiles, and Theo gave him a look. “You know like even if it was a giant talking tree! Or if it was a giant wall with carvings of the moon or something.”

“Okay, Liam. You’re talking crazy now.” Theo said.

“Come here. Sit.” Scott ordered. Liam walked and sat on the Nemeton. He could feel a rush. “You feel it, don’t you?”

“Yes. What is that?” Liam asked.

“That’s the Nemeton’s power. It draws supernatural creatures here. Without this beacon, Omega creatures would be lost. Some people like being omegas and being on their own, but having a pack is really important for safety.” Scott stopped.

“Yeah, especially these days.” Stiles said. 

“‘Especially these days?’ What does that mean?” Liam asked.

“Don’t scare him!” Theo said.

“He should know what is out there!” Stiles said.

“What is out there?” Liam asked. He was very worried.

“Not what. Who.” Scott said.

“Who? Scott, Stiles said I had to know. Who is out there?!” Liam was getting nervous. 

Scott took a breath. “Hunters.”

“Hunters? Like werewolf hunters?” Liam asked.

“More like supernatural hunters.” Theo said.

“People who are aware of supernatural creatures, like us, and do not agree with our survival.” Scott said.

“They are like homophobic assholes who do not agree with our ‘lifestyle.’ It’s not a lifestyle, it is just who we are!” Stiles said. 

“And they are here?” Liam asked.

“Yes. We have all faced them.” Theo said. “At one point or another.”

“There are some families who have always hated us. Over the generations that hatred has been passed down. There’s a family called the Argents.” Scott told Liam.

“Argent….That name sounds familiar.” Liam said.

“They are the number one weapons dealer in Beacon Hills.” Theo said. 

“Gerard is the man in charge. His whole family is not evil though. His son, Chris has helped us, but he is in hiding. His daughter Kate was turned, but she is on the run. His granddaughter, Allison….” Stiles began. He looked at Scott. “Allison, chose our side. Gerard did not like that. We were in hiding and Gerard found us, she gave up her life so we could go on and protect everyone else.”

“We are not killers or monsters.” Scott said. Liam could tell he was shaken from the story. “We use our powers to protect other people. You were dying so I bit you to save your life. A hunter shot you. They must have been new and thought you were a werewolf.”

“Did you love her?” Liam asked.

Scott paused. “Yes. I did. We were in love. How did you know?”

“I could hear your heartbeat. And I know love when I see it.” Liam said.

“Have you been in love before?” Scott asked.

“No, I haven’t.” Liam said. “Not yet.” He looked over at Theo and half smiled.

“When you lose someone you love, it takes a toll. It is like part of you dies with them. You cannot do anything.” Scott said.

“Why didn’t you give her the bite?” Liam asked.

Scott stopped himself from crying. “Because that is not what she would have wanted. Her and I both knew that. She told me she loved me and she was at peace.” Scott held it together very well, Liam was surprised how strong he was. “Okay, Liam. Enough of this. I want you to try to turn.”

“Try to turn. Umm. Okay. Is this like Power Rangers? Do I say like ‘Wolf up!’ or something?” Liam asked.

“You are adorable!” Theo laughed. “No you have to feel the power in you.”

“Channel it.” Stiles added.

“But do not let it take over you. If it does, you could go wild. You need something called an anchor.” Scott said. “An anchor is something, a person or memory, that is so powerful to you that it can draw you back to who you are. Some people use emotions too. Derek uses anger. I use my memory of Allison. Theo….Theo what do you use?”

Theo stopped. “Mine is different. I’ve been a lone wolf most of my life. Mine is hope. Hope that I find a family, which I did. And hope that I find love, which I hope one day I will find.”

“That one might be closer than you think.” Stiles said smirking. Theo growled and Liam could see his wolf form. His fangs were bared, his ears pointed, his fingernails were now claws, and his eyes were a piercing yellow. “Hey! I’m just saying.”

_ Snap. _

“Sh. Did you hear that?” Scott asked. Everyone looked around the forest. “Stiles, put the spell back up. 

Stiles took out a book and muttered a few words and the Nemeton vanished. “Whoa, how did you do that?”

“Fire!” Called a voice.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled. 

Stiles muttered more words and the 4 boys and their car were surrounded by a swirling vortex. Next thing Liam knew they were at the pack house. “Were those the hunters?”

“Yes.” Scott was panting. “Liam, they have been searching for the Nemeton. Gerard wants to find it, if he finds it….well let’s say it won’t be good.”

“What will happen?” Liam asked. “Scott. Please.”

“Let’s just say, he needs something else before he can use the Nemeton.” Stiles said. 

“What is that?” Liam asks.

“Me.” Stiles responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam grow closer

“What would Gerard do if he took you?” Liam asked.

“I have magic, Liam. My magic can super charge the Nemeton. It will be a bigger beacon than it already is. When that happens, he will kill everyone and anyone who comes near it. That is why we keep it hidden. That is why we keep both of us hidden.” Stiles said.

“We protect Stiles at all costs, but honestly, he protects us all a lot more.” Scott said. “We should get some rest. It’s 1:30am. Liam, since ‘you’ told your mom you would be at a friends house, you’re welcome to stay here.” 

“Thanks, should I take the couch?” Liam asked.

“I have a couch in my room. You take my bed, and I will take the couch.” Theo said. 

“$20 says they both end up in Theo’s bed.” Stiles said.

“If Derek was awake right now, I would have him carry you out of here.” Scott said. “Good night guys.” Scott went to his room. Stiles went into his and Derek’s room.

“My room is down here.” Theo said leading them to the stairs. “I took this and made it my own little cave.” Liam noticed a bed, a couch, a flat screen tv, a walk in closet, and a bathroom.”

“Woah, how did you manage to get this place?” Liam asked.

“I, uh, I built it all. I’m good with my hands.” Theo said holding his hands out. Liam admired every inch of Theo. Even his hands were muscular. “So you can take the bed. I’ll take the couch.”

“Are you sure? The couch looks comfortable to me.” Liam said.

“Please, you’re the guest. Take the bed.” Theo said.

Liam crawled into bed. “Thanks.”

Theo stood there for a minute. “I hope you don’t mind. I usually sleep in my underwear. I don’t know if you need to change or anything.”

“I sleep in mine too, but I wasn’t sure if I should or not.” Liam asked.

“Why shouldn’t you?” Theo said removing his shirt. Liam was mesmerized by Theo’s body. He did not have an 8 pack like Brett, but his muscles were much more defined. 

“Well I wasn’t gunna just strip, we just met.” Liam said.

“Well, I did.” Theo then pulled off his shorts. “Fuck! I’m sorry!” Liam was frozen in amazement. Theo was wearing a tight black jock. Theo jumped on to the couch and threw a blanket on him.

“Don’t be. I, uh. I kinda have one on too.” Liam said. He removed his shirt and pants. He was wearing a bright red jock. “What’s that smell?” 

Theo got very red. “Your werewolf senses are kicking in. Uh, that would be arousal Liam. I am very turned on.”

“You know, Theo there is room in your bed for you too….do you want to come here? I wouldn’t mind cuddling. It’s been a long day.” Liam said.

Theo got up and Liam moved over. Theo laid next to Liam, their noses practically touching. Liam could feel Theo’s breath against his mouth. “Hi.” Theo smiled at Liam.

“So Theo. I take it by your arousal and some other hints, you are gay as well?” Liam asked.

Theo chuckled. “Yes I am. And, in case you’re wondering, I am incredibly single.”

“I did wonder that. Well, I am gay too. I did just get out of a relationship, but it was….well….interesting.” Liam said.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Theo said.

“Well, his name was Brett. He is sexy as hell, yet you are hotter. We were on the same lacrosse team, we mostly got together because we would fight so much. Fighting turned him on. We fought so much, then we would fuck and be good. That was really our relationship. Fighting and sex.” Liam said.

“Well, if I were dating you, I would not fight with you. You seem like an amazing guy.” Theo said.

“You seem amazing too, Theo.” Liam said. 

“I think we should sleep now, Liam.” Theo said.

“Me too.” Liam responded. “Hey, Theo….Can I big spoon you?” 

Theo giggled. “I’m okay with that, but aren’t you a little short to be my big spoon?” 

“Shut up!” Liam said pushing him.

“It’s okay, Little Wolf. Hmmm. Little Wolf. I like that name, it suits you.” Theo said.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I guess you don’t want to spoon with me.”

Theo whimpered and turned his back to Liam. He felt Liam’s muscular body against his back. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s body. “Oh hello.” Theo said.

“I’m sorry.” Liam said embarrassed that his dick was hard and poking Theo’s back.

“Don’t be.” Theo said. “Good night, Little Wolf.” Theo fell asleep in Liam’s arms.

Liam could hear Theo’s heartbeat slow down.  _ He must have been tired.  _ Liam thought to himself. Liam pulled Theo’s body closer and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Liam woke up before Theo. During the night, Theo had turned around and he was hugging Liam. Theo’s face was pressed against his chest. Their hard ons were also rubbing together. Liam felt like he was in heaven. Brett never wanted to cuddle with Liam, and if he did they had to wear clothes and Brett never wanted to spoon. They would just be in the same bed, which Brett considered cuddling. Liam wished this morning would last forever. Liam saw Theo was sleeping so soundly, but all Liam wanted to do was pin him down and kiss him. His lips looked so plump and kissable.

Theo was waking up, his strong arms pulled Liam closer. He groaned. “Good morning, Liam.”

“Good morning Theo.” Liam said. “So….do you owe Stiles $20 or do I?” The two boys laughed. 

“You are very comfortable, Little Wolf.” Theo said snuggling closer to him. 

“And you are very cuddly.” Liam said to Theo. 

The boys were holding each other close. Theo lifted his head up and looked into Liam’s eyes. “Your eyes are beautiful, Little Wolf.” 

“So are yours, Theo.” Liam said. They moved forward slowly closing the gap between their lips. They paused there letting their lips touch. The kiss was simple and short.

“Theo! Liam! You awake?” Scott yelled.

“Do I get $20?!” Stiles yelled.

“Shut up!” Theo yelled breaking the boys kiss. “We’ll be right up.”

“Ugh, do we have to?” Liam asked.

“Yes, they are relentless, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop hanging out. It is Saturday, we have all day!” Theo said.

“True, but I should go home and change.” Liam said.

“I can drive you, if you want.” Theo offered. 

“I would like that.” Liam said. The boys got out of bed. They both sneaked peaks at each others. The smell of arousal filled the room. “Okay, Theo. I have to say it. You are so fucking hot.”

“You are too.” The boys ran at each other and their lips crashed in a wet sloppy kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate, but it was short. “We need to get ready. We can do more of that later. If you want.”

Liam had his arms around Theo. “Oh trust me, I want you.”

The boys quickly got dressed. They knew if they waited any longer they would jump right back in bed. At least, that is what they thought would happen. Truth be told, the two boys wanted to go somewhat slowly. Yes, they just cuddled in jockstraps all night, but they don’t want to just fuck. They want to explore the relationship.

When the boys walked upstairs, Stiles was waiting with a huge grin. “Huh? Huh?” He said. “Derek, did they fuck? Can you smell it?” He picked up his book. “There has to be a truth spell in here or something.”

Theo put his hand on Stiles shoulder and squeezed. “No. We didn’t.”

“Ow ow ow ow. Okay, I believe you.” Stiles said.

“He is telling the truth.” Derek said.

“So, Scott. I think I am going to go home. My parents will be worried. Can we meet more this week?” Liam asked.

“Yeah Liam. A full moon is coming and you’ll need to be ready.” Scott says. 

“I’ll give you a ride home.” Theo said grabbing his car keys.

“Yeah you will.” Stiles said. “OW!” Liam looked and Derek had smacked Stiles on the side of the head.

Theo and Liam went outside. “So, Theo you jogged by my house that time….is it close to where we are?” 

“Yeah actually only about a mile and a half. Why?” Theo asked.

“Would you want to go on a walk and talk?” Liam asked trying not to turn red.

Theo smiled and tried to contain his excitement. “That sounds like an amazing idea.” 

The two boys followed the path Theo took on his jogs. “So, Liam. Tell me about yourself. Besides being a drop dead sexy guy, I wanna know more the man behind the curtain.”

“Well ask away!” Liam said.

“So we are playing 20 questions? Okay, so Liam tell me about your first experience with a guy.” Theo said. 

Liam stopped. “Well, my ex, Brett, he and I fought all the time. One day it was just us in the locker room. We lost a game and it was all his fault, but he blamed me. He pushed me against a wall and I grabbed his waist, we looked at each other and we just kissed. We started dating after that. The relationship was mostly about sex. What was yours?”

Theo laughed a bit. “Mine is embarrassing.”

“Tell me!” Liam whined.

“Okay, back when I was 12 I was at a party and we played spin the bottle. I spun and landed on Corey.” Theo said.

“Corey? Like the werechamelon?” Liam said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Yes, that’s him. This was before we were both chimera’s. He and I went to the closet. We were not going to do anything, but Corey said that it was okay. So we kissed. A lot.” Theo could see Liam getting jealous. “Don’t worry, that is long in the past. We dated, but we broke up when we were 13 or 14. It was mutual, we just realized we weren’t right for each other.”

“You know, now that I have claws and fangs, part of me wants to tear him in half.” Liam admitted. “But the other part hears your heartbeat so I know you’re telling me the truth.” Theo grabbed Liam’s hand, kissed it, and continued to hold it as they walked. “I guess it is my turn to ask you something….hmmmm…. what was your last relationship like?”

Theo paused a moment. “It, once again is a little complicated. It was not anyone in the pack. There was this guy, Nolan. Nolan was so sweet to me. He was gentle, kind, and just an overall nice guy. One night we were out on a walk and some hunters attacked us. I saved him, but he saw me shift. He was terrified. He told me how unnatural it was. I told him he sounded just like his father. He was kicked out for being gay. His father even used the word unnatural. He….He’s one of the hunters out there.”

“I’ll kill him.” Liam said angrily.

“Woah, calm down there, Little Wolf. We are fine, he’s kinda a pussy.” Theo laughed. “If Brett came back, would you take him back?”

Liam smiled. “If you asked me this two days ago, I probably would have said yes, but absolutely not.”

Theo smiled big. “And why is that?”

Liam kissed Theo on the cheek. “I think my heart has moved on to someone else.” Theo was ridiculously red. “Hmmm. What’s your favorite movie, Theo?”

“I am a huge Star Wars fan!” Theo responded. “What about you?”

“I love Pirates of the Caribbean. I will be honest….I’ve never seen Star Wars.” Liam said.

Theo stopped working and held his heart. “I - I - Oh well, last night was fun. Guess I have to leave now.”

“Jerk!” Liam said punching Theo’s arm. “Maybe that just means we have to watch them together. 

“That is true.” Theo said. “Here we are.” Theo gestured to Liam’s house. 

“Thanks, Theo. Do, uh, do you want to come in? Have some lunch?” Liam offered.

“If it means spending more time with you, I’m in.” Theo held Liam’s hand tighter. 

The two boys walked to the door. Liam took out his keys and unlocked the door. “Mom? Dad? I’m home.”

“Liam!” His mom came running. “Oh! And you have a friend! Hi, my name is Jenna, I’m Liam’s mom. Liam, your dad got called into work. What’s your name?”

“Hi, I’m Theo.” He said holding out his hand.

“Oh come here!” She said hugging Theo. While she hugged him she mouthed to Liam “He is a hot one!” 

Liam felt very uncomfortable. “We are going to have lunch now mom.”

Liam brought Theo to the kitchen. “So, do I tell her I’m a werewolf?” 

Theo laughed. “I mean you can, but does she ask a lot of questions?”

“Yes.” Liam groaned.

“Then wait.  _ You  _ still don’t even know all you can do and everything yet.” Theo said. Liam knew that Theo had a point, he still had questions and he had not shifted yet. 

Liam fixed the boys some mac and cheese and they went up to his room. “What do you want to watch?”

“Well, you said that you never saw Star Wars so….” Theo grabbed the remote from Liam. “It’s on On Demand. Here we go!” Theo hit play. The boys sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. 

“Episode 4? Theo I told you I haven’t seen any of them! Start with the first one.” Liam protested.

Theo groaned. “Oh my God. Liam you cute idiot. You don’t know anything about Star Wars, do you? This  _ is _ the first one. You watch them 4, 5, 6, 1, 2, 3, 7, and 8. Then 9 when it comes out.”

“What kind of fucking nonsense is that?” Liam asked and laughed. He looked and Theo seemed offended. “I’m sorry, I was just confused.”

“It’s okay.” Theo said. “Let’s watch.”

They watched the movie and Liam was enjoying it, but Theo quickly learned that Liam, like his mother asked a million questions. “Why is the millenium falcon, not shaped like the bird the falcon? How do they understand the big bear? He’s not a bear? WHY DID OBI-WAN DIE? Did the Rebels just commit mass murder?” Lucky for Liam, Theo loved answering questions. He could listen to Liam talk all day. 

“Wanna watch the next one?” Theo asked.

“Absolutely!” Liam said with excitement.

Theo put  _ The Empire Strikes Back  _ on. While he enjoyed watching the movie, he enjoyed watching Liam even more. Liam was in amazement the entire time. His jaw was dropped and he seemed to be on the edge of his seat the entire time. They got to the big reveal and Theo could not wait to see Liam’s reaction.

“Luke, I am your father.” Darth Vader said on the screen.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! NO HE IS NOT!” Liam was screaming at the TV.

“Liam, how did you not know that? Literally everyone in the entire world knows that.” Theo laughed.

“I have not seen or talked about the movie before with anyone!” Liam protested.

Theo kissed Liam’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re upset.” 

Liam turned and kissed Theo’s lips quickly. “You’re cute all the time.”

“Liam, don’t start right now. We have another movie to watch in this trilogy.” Theo said to him.

“Boys, dinner will be ready around 6:30. Theo are you staying for dinner?” Jenna yelled from downstairs.

Theo was about to answer, but Liam cut him off. “Yes, actually mom, can he stay the night?” Theo turned red again. “I enjoyed cuddling last night and I want to again. If you want to.”

“Oh, I am definitely all for cuddling again.” Theo said. “Will she let us stay in the same bed?” He asked.

“She let Brett stay over all the time.” Theo growled a bit. “He’s in the past, Theo. She likes you, she told me she thought you were hot.” Liam and Theo both laughed.

“Shall we watch  _ Return of the Jedi _ ?” Theo asked.

“DOES THAT MEAN OBI-WAN COMES BACK?!” Liam said excitedly. 

“Just watch Little Wolf.” Theo said and clicked start. 

Liam was so excited. He, unlike most, did not like Boba Fett. He laughed when he was thrown into the Sarlacc pit. He thought the ewoks were cute, as everyone does. He made a joke about wereewoks and Theo rolled his eyes. They were near the end. Darth Vader just sacrificed himself for his son. Theo looked at Liam who was getting misty eyed. He put his arm around Liam.

“He did that for Luke. He knew he would die for Luke and Leia. For everyone.” Liam was saying in between tears.

Theo pulled him closer. “Awww Little Wolf, it’s okay.”

Liam got himself together. “Geez, it’s 6:30pm. We really binged those 3?! 

“Boys! Dinner!” Jenna called.

“Just in time!” Theo said. He and Liam went downstairs and sat at the dinner table.

“So, Theo have you lived in Beacon Hills all your life?” Jenna asked.

“I have.” Theo answered. “I live about a mile away actually with some friends.”

“With friends? May I ask, is your family not around?” Jenna asked.

“Well, I’m gay and when I came out, they were not the most supportive. My mother and sister wouldn’t even look at me. My dad packed my bag and threw it at my face.” Theo said.

“Honey, I’m so sorry.” She said holding Theo’s hand. “I’m glad you have friends to support you, but if you ever need a place to stay we do have an extra bedroom.”

“Thank you, I truly appreciate it.” Theo said.

Liam felt bad. He never knew that about Theo. Grant he knew Theo a whole two days, but it seemed as if he had known Theo his whole life. 

“So, did you meet in school?” Jenna asked.

“Uhhh, well actually….” Liam began.

“We have seen each other around, but we ran into each other jogging. We started talking and we ran into more friends.” Theo said making up the story. 

“I’m just happy Liam is finally making friends here.” Jenna said.

“This was amazing, thank you so much.” Theo said.

“Yeah mom, it was great.” Liam added. “I think we are going to go watch Star Wars, thanks mom.” 

“Thanks Jenna.” Theo said.

“You’re welcome boys.” Jenna said.

Theo and Liam ran upstairs. Liam collapsed onto the bed. “I’m so full.” 

Theo collapsed next to him. “I am too.” He looked at Liam. Liam had his eyes closed and Theo leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Liam turned red. “You really are adorable.” 

“Do you want to cuddle and watch the next Star Wars? It’s Episode 1.” Theo said.

“Of course!” Liam said excitedly. Theo put on the movie and looked at Liam. Liam opened his arms for Theo to cuddle into him. Theo rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.

Theo felt so safe in Liam’s arms. Theo had not truly felt safe in a long time. Liam made him feel safe and it was the best feeling in the world.

“Hey, Theo?” Liam said. “Theo?” Theo opened his eyes. “Hey cutie, you fell asleep. The movie is over.” 

“I’m sorry, Little Wolf. I was very comfortable. Why didn’t you wake me?” Theo asked.

“You looked so sound asleep and you looked so cute. I felt bad waking you.” Liam said turning red. 

There was a knock on the door. “Boys, can I come in?” 

“Yes.” Liam said.

Jenna walked in and saw the boys on the bed. “Your father has to work the overnight shift. I have to be in at 4am, so I will see you in the morning. Love you, Liam. Theo, it was great meeting you.”

“Love you mom.” Liam said.

“Great meeting you too!” Theo said.

Jenna left the room.

“Come on.” Liam said and stood up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Theo was very confused.

“ _ We _ are going to shower.” Liam smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this fic!


	4. Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut

“If you’re going to stay over, you have to shower.” Liam said. “And I did not shower last night, so I need it.”

“True, I can smell you from here.” Theo joked.

“You’re the one who cuddled into my armpit and chest for the last hour.” Liam said. Liam took his shirt off. “You coming?” He tipped his head toward the bathroom. 

Theo sat there for a second. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom. He stood up removing his shirt. He stepped into the bathroom quietly. On the ground he saw Liam’s shorts and his jockstrap he had on earlier. Theo pulled his pants and jock down in one swoop. Theo’s cock bounced out. The slowly pushed the curtain back. Liam was leaning on the wall rubbing soap over his body. “Glad you decided to join.”

“How could I resist?” Theo put his hands on Liam’s chest and Liam put his hands on Theo’s waist. The boys kissed, pressing their chests together. Their cocks hard rubbing against each other. The kiss was passionate. The boys were hungry for it. After spending the day together and resisting all day, they just could not do it anymore.

Liam moaned. “You’re so gentle. I love it.” Theo was slowly kissing down Liam’s chest. He licked down his abs and got to his cock. Theo looked up and smiled at Liam. Liam nodded giving him consent. Eagerly, Theo took Liam’s entire 8 inch cock in his mouth. “Fuck!”

Theo smiled as he saw Liam moan in pleasure. His head bobbing forwards and backwards. Theo wrapped his hands around Liam’s ass. Holding it nice and tight. Theo spanked Liam’s ass suddenly. 

“Oh!” Liam jumped up. “Fuck. Theo come here.” Theo stood up and the boys kissed more.

“I want you to fuck me, Liam.” Theo moaned. “Lay me on your bed, put my legs in the air, and plow me. I’ll even call you alpha, Little Wolf.”

Liam was very turned on right now. Normally, Brett was the dominant one, but he always wanted to be the dominant one. Theo was offering that and his dick had never been harder in his life. “Fuck yeah.”

The two boys quickly shampooed their hair and washed their bodies. Theo nearly jumped out of the shower and dried himself off. He ran into the bedroom. Liam laughed. He dried himself off and saw Theo on the bed. He was on his back and was fingering himself. “Hey Alpha. Come fuck my manpussy.”

“Fuck.” Liam was able to breathe out. Liam ran over and pushed Theo’s legs into the air. He spread Theo’s ass cheeks and exposed his hole. Liam dove right in.

“Ah!” Theo moaned in pleasure. 

Liam was rimming Theo’s ass. His hole was being slicked. Liam stuck his tongue in as deep as he could. He put a finger in nice and slow to prepare Theo. He moved his finger around in a circular motion to help open him up. Liam could tell that Theo was a power bottom, which was more than fine by him.

“Fuck.” Theo moaned quietly.

“I got you babe.” Liam said. He put another finger in. He moved those fingers in circles as well. He tried to scissor Theo to help open him a bit more.

“OH fuck yes, Liam.” Theo moaned.

“If you like that, wait until you get my cock.” Liam said.

“I need it, Liam. Please.” Theo begged.

“Mmmm. I love when you beg like a slut. Let me get a condom.” Liam said.

Theo grabbed Liam’s arm. “No. Werewolves don’t need it. Speed healing. I want you raw.” 

Liam’s eyes went raw. Theo was doing everything he wanted to do that Brett always said no to. “You ready?” Liam was thirsty for this. It was all he had wanted since he saw Theo that day he moved in.

“Yes, Liam. Please. Don’t hold back.” Theo was ready for Liam to fuck him.

Liam lined his cock up with Theo’s hole. Liam put Theo’s legs on his shoulders and that raised his ass in the air a bit more. “Oh fuck, you’re still so tight.” Liam said feeling Theo’s hole tighten against his cock.

Theo moaned. His fingers gripping the sheets. His eyes went wide and his eyes turned bright blue. “Fuck!”

“What?! What is it?” Liam started to pull out, but Theo grabbed his ass.

“No, fuck I like it!” Theo said.

“Oh, okay.” Liam said. He continued to fuck him hard and fast. Theo looked so good on his back with a dick up his ass. He was squirming in such a sexy way. It drove Liam crazy.

“Liam will you breed me?” Theo asked.

Liam had always wanted to cum in a guys ass. “Oh fuck yes, bitch. Take your alpha’s cock.”

“Oh fuck yes. Alpha give it to me.” Theo moaned. “Fill me up. Breed me!”

Liam was so turned on by this. “Yeah Theo! Fuck!” Liam thrust harder and harder. 

“Liam! Please!” Theo moaned. Theo’s fists were gripping the sheets so hard, the veins in his arms were very distinct. 

“Theo! I - I’m gunna…!” Liam gave one final thrust into Theo before his cock erupted inside of him. Liam felt the release leave him. Theo could feel Liam’s cum going deep inside of him.

“Fuck.” Theo panted. Both boys were completely out of breath. Liam slowly pulled his cock out of Theo. Theo rolled on to his stomach to keep the cum inside of him. Liam laid next to him.

“Wow.” Liam said laying down covered in sweat. 

“You are amazing, Liam.” Theo said.

“ _ You _ are the amazing one, Theo.” Liam responded kissing Theo.

Theo smiled. “I - I need to ask this. Liam, that was fucking amazing. I know we just met, and you just became a werewolf, but fuck I want you. Liam. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Liam turned red. “Yes. Theo, yes!” Liam turned Theo over and straddled him to kiss him hard.

Theo hugged him tightly. “It’s late.” The boys moved under the covers. Theo laid on his back, while Liam rested his head on Theo’s chest. 

The two boys fell asleep in each others arms in perfect bliss. Liam loved being with Theo, he knew Theo was his anchor. They were both completely happy and nothing could destroy their happiness, or so they thought.


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets taken by hunters and the pack, must save them.

Theo woke up, he could hear something outside. He looked at the clock, it was 3:47am. He was not sure if he should check out the noise or not. “Liam.” He said quietly. Liam had rolled over and Theo was big spooning him now.

He slowly crept out of bed being sure not to wake Liam up. He put his clothes on and climbed out the window. He did not want to wake up his family. He listened more intently, he heard a strange clicking noise. He had to figure out what it was. He now had this protective nature for Liam and felt he must be certain Liam was safe. 

Theo grew closer down the road. Theo shifted his eyes, but he could see nothing. 

_ THUD. _

Theo was hit in the back of the head. “Miss me?” 

His eyes squinted. “N - Nolan?” Theo was able to ask before he passed out. 

Theo felt himself waking up. He was chained to a wall in a dark basement it seemed. “Well, well, well. Someone’s finally awake.” Nolan was standing there. 

“Nolan. Fuck, why are you doing this?” Theo asked.

“Let’s see. First off, you lied to me. You kept the secret that you are some creature. Second off, that is just wrong and only humans should be here. Thirdly, you broke my fucking heart. I thought I loved you, but you are some hideous fucking beast.” Nolan said.

Theo laughed. “Nolan, you of all people should understand that turning people away because of who they are is wrong.” Nolan looked away. Theo had an idea. “Hey Nolan? How are your parents?” 

Nolan looked up in a rage. He clicked a button and electric current flowed through Theo. Theo was trying to hold in all of his pain. “Grahhh!” Theo did his best, but he was in too much pain to stay quiet. 

“You fucking jerk!” Nolan said. He turned the electricity up and Theo screamed louder.

“Now Nolan, do not kill him.” A voice said. “We need to know where the others are.” 

“Gerard.” Theo said. 

“Theodore.” Gerard responded. “Where is the rest of your pack?” Theo remained quiet. “Ah, loyalty is very important in a pack.” Gerard shot Theo in the arm. “But so is survival. Now that was a warning shot. No wolfsbane and in a healable spot. The next one, will not be as nice.” Theo could feel himself healing, but he knew it would take some time. “Let’s let him rest. Maybe he will smarten up after being in here alone.” 

The two men left Theo in the dark, tied to the wall. “How am I gunna get out of here?” Theo looked around until he felt a vibration. Nolan was so focused on capturing Theo, he never emptied his pockets. “Hey Siri.” Theo called out. He heard a beep.  _ Amateurs. _ “Text Scott. Kidnapped by Gerard. Liam is safe. Please help.”

“Would you like to send?” Siri asked.

“Yes.” Theo said.

“Message sent.” Siri replied.

_ I guess now I wait. _ Theo thought to himself. 

Miles away Scott was just getting home. Admittedly, he was not so much into hookups, but sometimes he just needed to fuck. He slowly crept into the house. Stiles was passed out on the couch. 

_ BEEP BEEP _

Scott’s phone went off waking Stiles up.

“Scott! Look who decided to show up.” Stiles said half asleep. He saw Scott looking confused. “What is it?”

“It’s from Theo. It says ‘Kid slapped by Gerald. Ian is safe. Cheese kelp.’” Scott said very confused.

“So he is drunk?” Stiles asked.

“Werewolves can’t get drunk.” Scott replied.

“Who is Ian? Isn’t he with Liam?” Stiles asked.

“‘Liam is safe.’ That’s great. What does the rest of it mean?” Scott asked.

Lydia came into the room. “Something is wrong.” Scott showed Lydia the phone. “Hmm. Kidnapped by Gerard. Liam is safe. Please help.’ Seriously Scott?” 

Scott jumped. “We have to go! Where is he?” 

Stiles opened his laptop. “It’s a good thing we all shared our phones locations.” He was typing in his password. “Got it. Are we going to get Liam?” 

Scott paused a moment. “He is nowhere near ready for this.”

“Yes, but he and Theo are like a thing, if they aren’t yet they will be soon!” Stiles said. 

“Stiles, you, Lydia, Derek, and I will go. We cannot have too many of us going. 4 is already borderline too many.” Scott said. Stiles exited the room to wake Derek up.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” Lydia asked.

“Theo and I have worked on his anger, but if Nolan is there….I’m afraid it may push him over the edge.” Scott said with concern in his voice. 

Stiles walks into the room with Derek. “Let’s go.” He says. Everyone starts to leave. “Oh I’ll meet you outside. I just need to grab my book.” Everyone goes outside. Stiles takes his phone out quickly and texts Liam. “I know it’s late, but Theo was captured. Here is his location. Scott, Derek, Lydia, and I are on our way. We got this, but if you want to come help us, do it.” 

Stiles walked out of the house and everyone was waiting inside of his car Roscoe. 

“Okay, let’s drive until we are about half of a mile away, then Stiles can magic us a lot closer.” Scott ordered. “Once we are in, Stiles and Derek will break off and search one half, while Lydia and I search for the other half.” 

“Please this time do not go off and fuck each other silly.” Lydia barked.

“Wha - What? We would never! How many times have we done that on a mission before?” Stiles said trying to lie.

“24.” Lydia, Scott, and Derek all said in unison.

“Oh, well. Fine.” Stiles said grumpily. 

Liam rolled over, expecting to cuddle up to Theo, but was confused to see him gone. He looked around the room, no note, Theo’s clothes were gone, and Theo was gone. He had no idea where Theo was. He grabbed his phone and saw Stiles’ text. Immediately he jumped out bed, threw on some clothes and ran out the door. 

All he could think about was if Theo was okay. How could this happen? They had been in bed together and now he was captured? Liam arrived to the place and moments later, Scott appeared. 

“Liam?! How did you - Stiles!” Scott was very angry.

“It’s his close friend! He deserves to know.” Stiles said.

“Very close it seems.” Derek laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam and Stiles said.

Scott laughed too. “Remember, werewolves have a keen sense of smell.” Liam realized they could smell Theo all over him. “Okay, so Derek and Stiles go to that side. Liam you come with Lydia and I.” 

Lydia, Scott and Liam went off into the building. “Wait.” Lydia said. They noticed multiple traps set up along the hall in front of them. 

“He must be close.” Liam said.

“They want us dead, I am sure most halls are like this.” Scott said.

Liam closed his eyes and tried to focus. If Theo was his anchor, he could sense him, right? He could hear Theo panting faintly. “This way.”

“How can you know?” Scott asked. 

“I - I just do Scott. Trust me.” Liam said leading the three. “This way.” 

“Liam. Wait.” Scott said. He could hear slow, light footsteps. 

“Hello Scott.” A voice said.

“Nolan.” Scott growled.

“Nolan?” Liam growled and immediately wolfed up. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Hmm, someone new?” Nolan laughed. “Well good luck. You will try, but I will kill you first, or Theo.”

“You touch my Theo and I will end your life.” Liam growled.

There was a moment of silence. “Your Theo? Oh how I will love killing you.” Suddenly the lights all went out. Scott reached out and grabbed both Liam and Lydia. He knew that Lydia would not be able to see and he hoped that Liam would have tried to learn to see in the dark by now. Scott reached into his pocket and called Stiles. He heard him answer. “Stiles! Phone transport!” Suddenly Stiles and Derek were next to them. “Bubble shield!”

Stiles waved his hand, although no one saw, and they were all surrounded in a bubble and just in time. Gunshots began to rang out. The pack began to walk and the bubble followed them, protecting them. 

“He’s behind that door!” Liam said loudly. The bubble pressed against the door and Stiles used a force of energy to knock the door down. “Theo!” Liam ran to him. 

“No one is in here?” Scott said. 

Stiles kept the bubble blocking the door. 

“Liam wait!” Scott yelled. Liam grabbed Theo and got shocked. 

“That cage has electric charges hooked up to it. You and Theo will be shocked if you try and get him.” Lydia said.

“Stiles, can you just magic him out?” Liam asked. 

“If I do, I could lose the shield.” Stiles said. 

“Okay. Derek, you and I will move those shelves in front of the door. Stiles right before we do, do a blast pushing the shield and the men out there away. That should give you enough time get Theo out and to teleport us all out of here.” Scott said.

Scott and Derek got to the shelves. “Are you ready?” Derek and Scott got ready to push them. Liam and Lydia waited by the cage. “Now, Stiles!” Stiles pushed his shield forward and the doorway was blocked. He turned and got Theo out from his chains. Then he waved his hand in a big motion and they were all back by the cars. 

“You did it!” Derek said hugging his boyfriend.

“Theo!” Liam said hugging and kissing his boyfriend. 

“How sweet.” Nolan stood there with a gun. 

Liam and Scott stood in front of Theo. “How did you get here?”

“I hid in the room and got swept up. Thanks Stiles.” He said.

Lydia jumped forward and screamed, knocking Nolan out. “Let’s go!” She said. Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek got in one car, while Theo and Liam got into the other car.

“Theo, how the hell did you get captured?! We were in bed!” Liam said as they zoomed away leaving Nolan unconscious on the side of the road.

“I thought I heard something outside, I was trying to protect you!” Theo said.

They were at a red light. Liam kissed Theo. “Well thank you, but next time take me. We will face them together. I thought for a second that I lost you. And when I heard Nolan, I almost killed him.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. Killing is something that is hard for us to come back from. For some people once they start, it is hard to stop. For others, it’s a burden that leads to madness.” Theo said. “Please Liam, never kill someone. Never go down that path. I care about you too much to see you go through that. Please.”

Liam could tell Theo was serious. “I won’t. For you Theo, I wouldn’t do anything.”

They all got back to the pack house. “Stiles, can you put that protection spell back up on the house?”

“Damn, what would you guys do without me?” Stiles said. Suddenly a thin layer of magic appeared around the house then disappeared. 

“You really saved the day, Stiles. Thank you for saving Theo.” Liam said.

“Yeah, thanks buddy.” Stiles said.

“No problem, so you crazy kids are an item now?” Stiles said.

“Okay, it’s time for you to get to bed.” Derek picked up Stiles and threw him over his shoulder. 

“You act like this is punishment, I love this view.” Stiles was looking directly at Derek’s ass.

“Good night boys.” Derek said.

“Good night love birds!” Stiles yelled.

“Good night boys.” Lydia said. She pulled Theo aside. “He’s a keeper.” She hugged him and went to bed. 

“Theo and Liam. Pack relations can be tough, I just want to warn you. However, you two seem perfect for each other. You guys should get back to your place though. Take this.” Scott handed him a vial. “That’s some of Stiles’ magic, pour it out and it will protect your house.”

“Thanks Scott.” Liam said and the two drove to Liam’s house. The ride was quiet, both boys were very tired. They snuck in, took their clothes off, and went back to bed. “Good night, Theo.”

“Good night, Little Wolf.” The two boys held each other close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story!


	6. Mages, Werewolves, and Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...there's a traitor in the pack....who is it?

Over the next week Liam learned more about his inner wolf. He learned methods of control, and he learned that Theo was truly his anchor. Theo and Liam also grew closer. That week, they did not spend any nights apart. Liam’s family liked Theo and they were happy their son was happy. His mom also liked Theo a lot better than Brett. She hated Brett. 

The Pack was training all day, but it was time to go. Liam and Theo were getting ready to leave one day when Scott stopped them. “Theo, can we talk quick? Just us?” 

Liam looked confused. “I’ll wait outside.”

“What’s up, Scott?” Theo asked.

“I noticed something last week when you were captured.” Scott said. “Obviously you guys are dating and have had sex….did you use protection with him?”

“Scott, I do not think that is any of your business.” Theo protested.

“No it’s not, but Theo when you find your true mate and you have unprotected sex, you and your mate will share a connection. I think you and Liam have that connection.” Scott said.

“So you think Liam my soulmate or something?” Theo asked.

“I think you are. I just want you to be aware of it. Mates have a very strong bond. I think we should talk more later.” Scott said.

Theo walked away. He did not hate the idea of being with Liam forever, but the news shocked him. He knew that werewolves could have unprotected sex, but he did not know about the soulmate part. 

“Everything okay?” Liam asked he could tell Theo’s mind was racing.

“Everything’s great.” Theo said kissing Liam on the cheek. Theo looked and Liam’s face grew from red to terror. “What’s wrong?” 

“Down!” Liam screamed. Theo got down and turned. There were red dots on the pack house.

“Scott!” Theo yelled. The two boys scurried inside as fast as they could. “Scott!” The rest of the pack was nowhere in sight. 

“Theo! Liam!” Stiles appeared from the middle of the ground. “Get down here!” A door suddenly appeared. The two boys went down it. 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked. 

Malia looked pissed. “How the fuck did they find us?!” 

“Who knows?” Hayden responded.

“Where are we?” Liam asked. 

“It’s a safe room I created. I never told anyone because I hoped we would never have to use it.” Stiles replied. 

“Shhh!” Derek responded. Footsteps were heard from upstairs. 

One gunman shot into the floor, luckily it was on the other side of the safe room. Stiles quickly created a barrier shield around the pack. 

“We know you’re down there!” A hunter said.

“We do.” A chilling voice said. Monroe. Tamora Monroe. The leader of the hunters. “Thank you for the help.” It was unclear who she was talking to. “We’ll be back for you.  _ All  _ of you.” 

Theo heard someone’s heartbeat sped up. The person Monroe was talking to was in the room with them. Someone in the pack was working with Monroe. He looked at Scott and it seemed like he heard it as well. 

They waited a few minutes and could tell the hunters had cleared out. “Stiles, we aren’t clear just yet.” Scott began. He took Stiles aside and Scott wrote something on a piece of paper. The two returned to the group. “Now!” Stiles threw mountain ash and everyone was trapped in their own circles. “When Monroe talked, someone’s heartbeat increased. Someone in here. Someone in here is working with her. Why would you betray the Pack?” 

“How do we know it’s not you?” Hayden responded.

Scott’s eyes glowed. “I am your Alpha. Why would I try to get my pack killed!?” Scott roared. Everyone cowered. 

“We can do this the easy way, or….I have some wolfsbane saved. You guys pick.” Stiles said. “I make a mean truth serum.” 

_ Buzz. Buzz. _

Hayden dropped her phone from her hand and outside of the mountain ash ring. 

Scott looked. “Hayden….that’s a flip phone. It’s a burner.” Scott reached down and grabbed the phone. “You have a text from Monroe. You better answer it.” Scott threw the phone at her. “Stiles.”

Stiles waved his hand and the mountain ash all went away, except for Hayden’s. Chains appeared around her wrists and Stiles knocked her out. 

Malia was ready for the attack. Being a traitor was not going to bet tolerated. “What are we going to do with her?”

Lydia stepped in between Malia and Hayden. “Let’s breathe. When she wakes, let’s question her and go from there.”

“Or I could rip her throat out right here.” Malia said with her eyes glowing blue.

“I’m with Malia. Fuck what she has to say!” Theo said. Liam was a little surprised by this, but he was oddly turned on. Theo’s chest puffed up a bit and the tone of his voice just made Liam go crazy, but he did what he could to control it.

“We need to wake her and see what she knows.” Derek said.

“Exactly.” Scott said.

“Then we kill her.” Derek added.

Scott was silent. He has never liked the idea of killing. There has always been another way, usually trapping the creatures. 

“Sc - Scott? Can I talk to you?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah.” The two stepped aside. “What’s up, Liam?”

“I - I don’t know if I am okay with killing someone.” Liam said.

Scott put his hands on Liam’s shoulders. “Liam, you do not have to kill anyone. Even if everyone in the pack does it, it does not mean you have to.” 

“Wi - Will Theo?” Liam had a vision of Theo covered in blood and he hated it. He hated thinking about Theo as a murderer. 

“I can’t answer for him, you have to ask him.” Scott walked away and got Theo for Liam. 

“What’s up, babe? Are you okay?” Theo said. 

“I can’t kill her. I don’t want to kill her. She’s a fucking bitch, but I can’t bring myself to kill her. And….” Liam didn’t want to sound like a controlling boyfriend or scared. “ ….I really don’t want you to either.”

Theo paused. “I won’t babe.” He could hear the fear in Liam’s voice.

“Stiles. Wake her.” Scott ordered.

Stiles waved his hand. “Wha - What?” Hayden woke up and then was in fear. “NO! Guys let me explain!” 

“Explain what?! That you sold us out!” Malia yelled.

“What did Monroe offer you?” Scott asked. 

“Immunity.” Hayden had her head down. “She said she would spare me. She has….she has something to make me human. If I did this, she would make me human and I would not be killed.

“So you would let your friends die, just so you could live? 8 lives for yours?” Jackson asked. He had remained quiet up until now. “You’re lucky you’re in that barrier.” 

Even Corey, who was usually the level headed one, looked furious. “After everything we have been through. AFTER EVERYTHING!” Corey was losing it. “AFTER EVERYTHING. AFTER MASON!” 

“Who is Mason?” Liam whispered to Theo. 

“Not now.” Theo said sadly. 

Hayden refused to look at the Pack. “I’m sorry.” She cried out. 

“Stiles.” Scott said. Suddenly, everyone was upstairs. “Theo, take Liam outside.” He ordered.

Liam and Theo walked outside. As they walked they looked at the pack home, destroyed, torn apart. They sat on the stoop. Theo put his arm around Liam’s shoulder. “Liam, try not to listen to what they are about to do.”

Liam covered his ears and focused on Theo. He listened to his heartbeat. He focused on Theo’s scent. It was calming and made Liam not think about what was going on inside. 

After a few minutes, Stiles appeared with an urn. Scott appeared behind him. “Liam, are you okay?”

“Is that Hayden?” Liam asked.

“It is.” Stiles replied.

“She put us all at risk, Liam. I am sorry.” Scott said.

Liam stood up. “Don’t be! What she did was fucking awful.” 

“Well that was a mood swing.” Theo joked. 

“What are you going to do with her ashes?” Liam asked.

“I may find a use for a spell or something.” Stiles said.

“We need to get out of here, though.” Scott said.

Liam has an idea. “I know where we can all go!” Everyone grabbed what they needed and began to go on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Hiding & Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with big and exciting news

“Liam...I appreciate the effort...but this house is right next to yours.” Theo said pointing to Liam’s home.

“Yeah, but it was bought out by my dad’s company. You guys can hide here. He only uses it when he has to work from home, which is rare.” Liam said. “And when he does, he lets us know. It’s perfect. Plus to save on space, I can stay at home. Maybe someone can stay at my house.”

“Theo. Just say his name, Liam. We all know you two are dating.” Stiles laughed. 

“Okay, yes. Theo and I can stay with me.” Liam said.

Theo kissed him. “I’ll get the pack settled. How about you go home and see your family?”

Liam pouted. “Fine. I’ll tell my parents you want to stay over. That way you don’t have to sneak into the window. Maybe I should also tell them about us.”

“We can together.” Theo said taking Liam’s hands and kissing him.

“See you soon, okay?” Liam said.

“Yes, Little Wolf.” Theo responded. He watched as Liam went away. 

Everyone went into the house and found a room to settle down in. “Theo, can you come here?” Scott asked calling him to his room.

“Yeah, Scott?” Theo asked. 

Scott’s eyes turned a glowing red. “I told you earlier about your bond with Liam. I think it may even be stronger than I imagined.”

“What do you mean?” Theo asked.

“Well.” Scott stepped closer. “Close your eyes and focus. Listen to the world.”

Theo nodded and listened. He heard Stiles and Derek making out in the next room. Lydia was applying make up. Corey was tapping his fingers on a window. He heard a person walking their dog outside. “I don’t know what you want me to hear.”

“Listen within.” Scott said.

Theo was confused. He heard his own heartbeat and it sounded a little louder than normal. It also did a triple beat. “What’s wrong with my heart?” 

“Nothing. And…” Scott sighs. “Nothing seems to be wrong with your kids hearts either.” 

Theo looked at him blankly. “I don’t have anYOHMYGOSHWHAT.” 

“Yeah, Theo. You’re pregnant.” Scott says.

“But, how?!” Theo said.

“Well, I assume you bottomed for Liam and - “ Scott began.

“No, no I know that. How am I, a guy, pregnant?!” Theo asked.

“Well. It’s rare, but I have read that some male werewolves and chimeras are able to get pregnant. I guess you’re one of the lucky ones.” Scott said.

“What am I going to - wait did you say kids? Like. Plural?” Theo asked.

“From what I can hear and see with my eyes, you are having twins.” Scott replied.

Theo sat down. “I - I’m having kids. Liam and I are having kids.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Scott asked.

“Well, we were going to tell his parents that we are dating. I guess now we have more news for them.” Theo said.

“Maybe hold on that news for a bit...tell Liam first. If you want to keep them…” Scott said.

“Oh, I’m keeping them. Scott, I always wanted to be a dad.” Theo began to cry. “I always thought being gay meant I couldn’t have kids. Laws these days are so fucking rigid and who knows which social worker will turn me away for being gay. Now...now I can have a kid. I can be a dad.” 

Scott hugged him. “I’m proud of you, Theo. You’ve come a long way.” 

“Thank you.” Theo said tears streaming down his face. 

After he composed himself, Theo got a bag ready and headed to Liam’s. He knocked on the door and Jenna answered. “Theo! It is so good to see you again! Come in, you’ll catch a chill.”

_ Not likely.  _ Theo thought. “Thank you. It’s great to see you too!” 

“Dinner is almost ready. Liam is upstairs. You can go put your bag down and get him for dinner.” She said.

“Will do.” Theo said. He walked upstairs and approached Liam’s door. It was open and he looked in. Liam was in his bathroom, Theo decided to try and scare Liam. He hid in his closet. Liam came out of the bathroom and Theo jumped out. “Boo!”

Liam looked at him blankly. “Werewolf hearing. Nice try babe.” He put his arms around Theo and kissed him. “Are you okay? You seem worried.”

“I want to tell you something.” Theo began.

“Boys, dinner is ready  _ now! _ ” Jenna called.

“After dinner, is that okay? She will not let us let the food get cold.” Liam said. 

“Yeah. Are we telling them at dinner?” Theo asked.

“If that’s alright.” Liam said.

“Of course it is.” Theo said.

The two walked downstairs and Jenna had dinner ready. Her and David were already sitting down. “Here you go boys.”

They sat at the table. A few minutes passed and there was just small talk. “This tastes great, Jenna.”

“Why, thank you, Theo!” Jenna said.   
“Mom, Dad. I want to tell you something.” Liam said.

“What is it, honey?” Jenna asked.

“Theo and I are dating.” Liam said.

“Oh thank God! I was hoping you two would date after that day I met you!” She got up and hugged Theo. 

“Well I am happy for you boys!” David said.

“Thank you.” Theo and Liam responded.

“Now Theo, you are part of the family. If you need anything you can ask.” Jenna said.

Theo blushed. “Thank you.”

The dinner continued. “I can take care of the dishes.” Theo said.

“Absolutely not!” Jenna protested.

“Please, can I at least help?” Theo asked.

“Fine, you can wash and I will put them away since I know where they all go.” Jenna replied. “At least  _ somebody  _ asks to help around here.”

“Hey!” Liam said. “You’re making me look bad in front of my mom!” He said to Theo.

“Go pick a movie for us to watch.” Theo said. “ _ I  _ am helping your mother because  _ I  _ am the nice one.” He sticks his tongue out at Liam.

“Yes you are!” Jenna laughs. Liam walks upstairs. “I want to tell you, I am very happy for you two. Liam had a boyfriend once...I did not like him one bit! He barely said hi. It was a grunt usually and he would just eat and not talk. I think the longest conversation I got out of him was 2 minutes and I had to ask him to keep it down when...well.” She blushed.

“I am sorry and I will never treat you like that.” Theo said. 

“Thank you.” Jenna said. “Now, you go upstairs. I will take care of the rest. Go, now!” She shooed him away.

He walked upstairs. He had to tell Liam. He looked and Liam had changed into sweats and was under the covers. “Can we watch  _ Spider-Man? _ ” He asked.

“Yes, but I want to tell you what I wanted to tell you.” Theo said.

“Oh right. What’s up?” Liam said patting the bed for Theo to sit next to him.

“I am beyond happy with you. Werewolves are always looking for their mate. When they find their mate they become super protective of each other. Liam, I think you’re my mate.” Theo said.

“I know that, silly.” Liam kissed Theo. “I talked to Scott about it.”

“And there is one more thing. Mates have a special and strong bond and…” Theo took a deep breath. He grabbed Liam’s hand and put it on his stomach.

“I love feeling your abs, but what are you saying? We can’t share abs.” Liam laughed.

“I...am...pregnant.” Theo said slowly.

Liam was silent. “You...are...and I...we had...this...my...you...I’m gunna be...we are gunna....oh my gosh.”

“Liam, are you okay?” Theo asked. 

Liam began to cry. “I love you. I love our kid. I love us.”

That was the first time they said it. “I love you too. And actually….kids. Liam, I’m having twins.” 

Liam closed his eyes and held Theo’s stomach. He focused and he could hear the two heartbeats beating along to Theo’s. “Twins. Theo. We’re going to be dads!” He kissed Theo. He paused in horror. “I’m going to be a dad?! I haven’t graduated high school. I am…”

“Hey, we are doing this together. We have each other. We have the pack. We have your parents too.” Theo said.

“Oh my gosh. How do I tell them? ‘Hi, know how you like Theo so much? Well I fucked him and knocked him up and he is pregnant and I’m going to be a dad and by the way I’m a werewolf.’” Liam said. He heard a thud.

Theo and Liam looked at the door and Jenna was there. She had made popcorn and brought sodas up for the boys. “You’re...and you’re….”

“Okay, well I didn’t expect this to happen. Jenna, please sit.” Theo asked. Jenna sat down. “I am not human. I am a werecoyote, a chimera. Liam was bit soon after you moved here. There are hunters, people who hate our kind. Liam was jogging and a hunter mistook him for a wolf. Our alpha, Scott, bit Liam to save his life. He was bleeding and going to die. The bite saved him.”

“No, no that’s fine. I am not mad. But you’re pregnant?!” Jenna asked.

“It’s still really early...but yes.” Theo responded. “We’re having twins…” 

Jenna jumped for joy. “Oh my gosh!!! This is so exciting. TWINS?! Theo, I know you say you live with friends, but you can stay here. You and Liam can live in his room for now. Since we moved in I wanted to change the basement around. I can turn the basement into an apartment for you. Yes!” Jenna said.

Theo was amazed. Jenna wasn’t mad, she was encouraging it. She was helping. He wished his blood family would have been like this. His mother would have sent him to electro shock therapy. 

“I will start drawing up ideas!” She began to run out. “I’ll tell your father. I will explain the werewolf and male pregnancy to him. Maybe it’s best coming from me.” She left the room.

Liam was in awe. Both boys were in awe. “Liam, I love you.”

“I love you too, Theo.” Liam said. “We’re going to be dads. We need to start thinking of names!”

“Whoa, slow your roll there. I’m like what a week pregnant? Let’s wait until we find out the sex of the babies.” Theo said.

Liam grabbed Theo and held him close. “For now on, you will stay here with me. I will protect you. All three of you. I will keep you said.” His arms were wrapped around Theo. 

Theo looked up and began to kiss Liam. The kiss became hot and heated. Both men lost their shirts. “Wait, can we have sex if you’re already pregnant? Like will...will I hit a baby?” 

Theo laughed. “I think we just have to find the right position.”

“Oh thank God. I don’t think I could wait 9 months to have sex with you again.” Liam said kissing Theo deeply.

Theo moaned into the kiss. “Please Liam. Fuck me.” 

Liam needed to hear no more. The two of them made love that night. It was hot, sweet, and tender. Liam made sure to take extra good care of Theo. They collapsed next to each other panting, covered in sweat. “Wow.” Liam said.

“I love you.” Theo panted.

Liam looked over at Theo. His sweat was glistening. “You are so fucking sexy.” Theo’s chest was bare and his body was beautiful. 

Theo curled up next to Liam. Theo loved Liam’s body. Liam had a lot of hair unlike Theo. His chest was buff and his abs were defined. “We should probably shower.” 

Liam got up and extended his hand to Theo. “Let’s go, love.” 

The two boys stood under the spray of the water. Their foreheads resting against each other. The two had never felt so in love. Liam held Theo and swayed as if they were slow dancing. Liam got an idea. “You finish up in here. I have to do something really quickly.” He ran out of the shower.

Theo had no idea what Liam was about to do, but knowing Liam it was reckless, but cute. Theo took some time and finished. He dried off and went to Liam’s room. Liam stood there and he had sweats on, but a tie as well. “Okay, let me see if what Stiles taught me is right.” He flicked his hand and roses appeared. “Look outside.” 

Theo went to the window. In the sky it was as if a skywriter was hired.

_ Theo, will you go to Prom with me? _

“You are crazy, Little Wolf. Yes, yes of course!” He kissed Liam. “Do you have magic now?”

Liam laughed. “Well, no. Stiles said if I waved my hand it would trigger him to do it and then he would begin writing in the sky for me.” 

“You are the sweetest guy in the entire world.” Theo picked Liam up and kissed him all the way to their bed.

The two got down to their underwear and under the covers. “Good night, Little Wolf.” Theo kisses Liam.

“Good night, love.” Liam said. “And good night my sweets.” He said to Theo’s stomach. “I want to big spoon and hold you.” 

Theo rolled over on his side and he felt Liam’s embrace. “Little Wolf. I need to be honest. I’m scared.”

Liam paused. Theo was being vulnerable instead of his normal tough demeanor. “I am too, Theo.” He intertwined their fingers. “We will be on this journey together, my love.”

Theo couldn’t help, but smile. “Together. Good night, Little Wolf. I love you.”

“Good night, Theo. I love you.” Liam replies. 

The next day, Theo and Liam woke up and went to the new temporary pack house. Scott was waiting for them outside. “Good morning boys.” 

“Morning.” They said.

“So...how did your mom take it?” Scott asked.

“Well...we told her...everything…” Liam said.

“Everything?” Scott asked.

“She knows about us being supernatural. Us dating. And that I’m pregnant.” Theo replied. 

Scott was a bit shocked. “Well...that’s good! Just a lot to dump on a mother.” He laughed.

Liam interrupted. “Yeah...she kinda walked in on us talking so...she found out on her own.” 

Scott’s eyes went wide. “Well...at least she took it well!” 

“Yeah, she wants to turn the basement into an apartment for us.” Liam said.

“Did you tell her about the hunters?” Scott asked.

“It was mentioned very briefly, but we didn’t go into detail.” Theo said.

“Do you want to tell the pack? I am sure they will start hearing the extra heart beats. I don’t want them worried it’s hunters near us, but I also want you to tell them at your own pace.” Scott said.

“How about you call a pack meeting and I will plan something crazy?” Theo said.

“...what?” Liam said.

“This may be pregnancy brain talking, but I wanna be extra af!” Theo said.

Scott laughed. “How about if I say we will have a meeting tonight at 7pm? Does that work for you guys?”

Theo put his hand to his chin. “Hmmm. I can make it work.”

Scott laughed and went inside. “You have a plan?” Liam asked. 

“I’m working on it…” Theo said. 

“How about we go cuddle and watch a movie while you think?” Liam said.

“Great idea.” Theo kissed Liam’s cheek. 

The two boys went to Liam’s room. Liam put on a movie and it immediately gave Theo an idea. “No, Theo. You’re not.”

“YES!” Theo got a plan from their movie and could not wait until 7pm.

Later that night, Scott gathered everyone. “I called this meeting, but there is someone else who wants to say something. Liam, are you and Theo ready? Where’s Theo?”

Liam hung his head down. “He’s here. He wants to make an entrance.” He rolled his eyes and stood up in front of everyone. “Hey everyone. So, you all can stay here. I talked to my parents this afternoon and told them all about the hunters after I talked to Scott. Well. We had to tell them that and something else. This something else is something we want to tell you.” Liam paused. “I said there is something we want to tell you.” Liam paused again. “THEO.”

“OH!” Theo could be heard in another room. Suddenly,  _ The Circle of Life  _ from The Lion King began to play. Theo walked in with two stuffed lions.

“Where did you even get those…?” Liam muttered. 

Theo shot him a look and joined him in front of everyone. “Everyone.” Theo took a deep breath. “I am pregnant.”

There were gasps in the pack. “OMG CONGRATULATIONS!” Lydia was the one who seemed to be the most excited. “I need to start planning a shower, let’s get you two a registry! What do you already have? What do you need?”

Stiles had his normal confused face on and said, “Dude, you totally stole that from Modern Family.” Everyone was freaking out and they just dismissed his comment.

“Well, my mom has a lot of stuff already.” Liam began.

“Perfect, I have to talk to her. Her and I will plan everything. I bet she would like some extra help and two minds are better than one.” Lydia said.

“There is one other detail I think Theo is leaving out.” Liam said.

“I’m pregnant with TWINS!” Theo said. 

Everyone hugged Theo and Liam. 

“Liam, I need to go meet your mother now.” Lydia said.

“Okay, okay! Before we start to celebrate, I do have one order of business to talk about.” Scott began. There was a groan among the pack. “Stiles and I have been surveying the area and we found an armory run by the hunters. If we go, we can take the weapons and get rid of them. It could at least halt them for a little while.”

“So you just want us all to die?” Jackson said.

“Yeah, we just lost one of our own to them. They destroyed our home, Scott.” Corey began. “How can we just go in and attack?”

“Simple.” Scott said, “We do it together.” 


	8. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little backstory into our characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe during this hard time. I'm glad we can come together in a space to celebrate each other's art.

They planned their attack for a month. They had to be meticulous a secretive. The hunters haven’t been seen since the attack and that meant that they were planning something big. 

The pack was parked two blocks from the armory. “Okay, here is the plan. Theo and Liam are staying here. Theo, with you pregnant I don’t want to put you in the field for a while.”

“But Scott. Wait.” Theo ran out of the car and puked. “Sorry, morning sickness has started.” 

“And thank you for making Scott’s point.” Stiles said. 

“Fine. We’ll stay here.” Theo said folding his arms.

“Mood swings are setting in I see.” Malia said.

Theo scoffed. “I am not moody.” He folded his arms again for emphasis. 

“I’ll make sure he is okay.” Liam said.

“Okay, let’s go.” Scott said. The rest of the pack went into the armory for their assault.

“Liiiiam. Can I have some pickles?” Theo said.

“Theo. Babe. We are in a car. We packed a few peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. That is what you asked me to make.” Liam said.

“I want pickles. Oh, what if we get pizza and put pickles on the pizza?!” Theo said.

“That sounds like the worst thing in the entire world.” Liam said.

“ _ You’re  _ the worst thing in the entire world!” Theo replied.

Liam knew this was the hormones talking, but he figured he would have a little fun. “Fine, I’ll just leave.” He pretends to reach for the door.

Theo grabs Liam and pulls him close. “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave... _ us. _ ” Theo said rubbing his stomach.

“You are ridiculous. Theo, I was joking.” Liam said.

Theo began to cry. “B-but you said it!”

Liam held Theo. “Okay, breathe my love. I am here and I’m not going anywhere.”

The two men were in the back seat cuddling. Since all was quiet, the two made out to help pass the time. After a little while they had to stop because Liam knew he would take Theo then and there in Scott’s car. He figured Scott wouldn’t really care for that. 

“Hey...Theo can I ask you a question?” Liam asked.

“What is it?” Theo asked.

“Can - Can I know about Mason now?” Liam asked. Corey had mentioned Mason after Hayden’s betrayal. Theo’s eyes went wide.

“Well. I guess you will find out sooner or later.” Theo sighed. “Mason was a member of the pack. He was a human member who wanted the bite, but he was wishy washy. He thought having a human pack member would help in case there was mountain ash or something else. He was honestly the best of us. He was funny. He was sweet. He and Corey were mates.” 

“I kind of guessed that part.” Liam said.

“I have known Corey since preschool. This bully, Greenberg, pushed him off the monkey bars. So naturally, I punched him in the face and kicked him in the nuts.” Theo smiled.

“My little badass.” Liam laughed.

“I got in a lot of trouble, but Corey was thankful someone defended him. He was new to the neighborhood. It’s preschool. Everyone is basically “the new kid,” but for some reason kids picked on him for not knowing much about California. He used to live on the East Coast like you, but in Florida.” Liam was a bit shocked by that. “He was too young to remember much of it, but his life is here. Anyways, Mason. After Corey and I realized we were much better as friends than lovers.” 

Liam let out a growl.

“Calm down, Little Wolf. That is in the past.” Theo said.

“I know. But when you mention that, my blood boils.” Liam said. Theo kisses him. “Okay, that helps.”

“I thought  _ I  _ was supposed to have the mood swings.” Theo joked. “Anyways, Mason and Corey met shortly after our break up. They clicked immediately, but that is how it works with mates. You know that. Mason and Corey were walking back from a date.” Theo began to get choked up a bit. “Hunters began to attack both of them. Luckily, Scott and the rest of them swooped in. Unfortunately, it was too late. He was caught in the crossfire. He got a bullet to his spine and the back of his skull. Derek tried to bite him to save him, but he was already gone.” 

“Why didn’t Corey try to bite him?” He asked.

“Chimera’s can’t exactly bite people. Well, I mean we can bite, but it doesn’t pass the gene over like werewolves do. It’s just a bite.” Theo said.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “So...how did you become a chimera then?”

“Well, when you are bit you take the shape that reflects the person you are. Jackson was a full kanima for a while, but he was ‘cured’ and still has some of the powers. Corey felt invisible for a while and thus that was who he felt he was. Hence, the chameleon and werewolf.” Theo said. 

“Interesting. So, I could bite and turn someone?” Liam asked.

“Yes, but normally we only bite to save people, not just for fun. Like how Scott bit you.” Theo replied. “For me, Scott bit me a few years back. He and I have been friends for a while and I got the flu which turned into pneumonia. It was getting very bad and I was on the brink of death. Scott told me about his secret and gave me the choice. I hoped I would be able to use the power for good and to help people.” Liam leaned in and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Theo asked.

“Because you, Theo Raeken, are the sweetest guy and I admire you so much.” Liam replied. 

Theo kissed Liam back.  _ Thud.  _ “What was that?” He asked Liam.

“I don’t know.” They remained quiet. There were no heartbeats near them. Liam got his phone out and sent Scott a message.  _ Noise outside. No heartbeats. Be careful.  _

_ Got the stuff. Drive both cars to the door. Now.  _ Scott texted. 

Liam jumped to the other car and he and Theo quickly drove to the door. The pack quickly put the weaponry in the cars and drove off in awe that they actually were able to pull this off. 

The rest of the day, the pack took the guns apart. They found out how to properly dispose of the firearms and made sure the hunters would never be able to get them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack meets with the hunters. Theo gets his ultrasound. Theo and Liam prepare for an important night

It was late at night when Theo and Liam jolted from their beds. Their ears felt like they were on fire. They ran outside and the rest of the pack also heard the ear piercing noise. Stiles did a spell to help dull the noise, but it was still loud. They ran into the woods to try and find the source of the noise. Corey thought it was a trap, while Scott agreed he had to find out. They got to a clearing and there stood Monroe and Gerard. 

“Hello, Scott.” Gerard said.

Everyone wolfed up and Stiles got his arm up. He put a protection shield in front of the pack.

“No need for a shield, Stiles. We come in peace.” Monroe said.

“Yeah, like we are going to buy that shit.” Jackson replied.

“We have no weapons. Just this device that called you all here.” Monroe said. “No back up, just us here.”

Scott listened. “She’s telling the truth.” No other heartbeats could be detected. 

“You broke into  _ my _ armory.” Gerard said. “You stole  _ my  _ equipment. This is an act of war.” Scott knew this was a bad idea, but they had to do it. 

“But, we are feeling generous. We want to make a  _ temporary  _ deal.” Monroe said. “We noticed something by the warehouse. A pile of vomit.” Theo’s eyes go wide. “Apparently one of you is pregnant. We hunt  _ monsters,  _ not children. Now, if they are born monsters, then it’s free game. For now though, we will stay away from you. If we see you hunting though, it’s all off. I don’t care which of you two girls are pregnant.” 

They clearly had no idea Theo was the pregnant one. “You’re serious?” Scott asked them.

Gerard was grinding his teeth. “I am against it, but I have a soft spot for babies. Mark my words, Scott McCall, I will end you and your pack one day.” The two of them turned and left the clearing.

Stiles waited for Scott’s go ahead to lower the shield. “Well, that was - surprising. Shall I just send us home?” 

“Please.” Liam said yawning. Stiles said something and the next thing everyone knew they were back in front of their houses. Theo and Liam went back to their bedroom. Theo laid there motionless as Liam big spooned him. 

“Liam? I’m scared.” Theo said quietly.

“I am too.” Liam admitted.

“They want to kill our kids.” Theo said. “I won’t let them.”

“Neither will I.” Liam replied. “And neither will the pack.”

Theo rolled over onto his back. Liam kept his arms around his boyfriend and rested his head on Theo’s shoulder. “Part of me hoped that destroying the armory would end it all. I should have known they would want to fire back. But - but  _ I  _ am the reason? I mean our kids?! They are the reason Gerard and Monroe said they would stop. At least for now. What about when the kids are born?”

Liam closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend's chest. “That is scary to think about, love. However, let’s live in the moment. We are in bed. I am here with the man I love, who is carrying our children, we have an ultrasound in the morning, and we are getting our tuxedos for prom tomorrow. I don’t know about you, but I am feeling pretty lucky.” He was close to Theo and Theo felt something on his leg. “And my sexy ass boyfriend now lives with me and shares my bed with me.”

“...Are you seriously trying to have sex with me right now?” Theo asked.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I shouldn -” Liam is cut off by Theo kissing him. 

“Fuck me.” Theo said. Liam wasn’t gunna turn this down. He did as he was told. The two men went at it and Liam held nothing back. Seeing how Theo was all caring and nurturing was becoming a huge turn on for Liam. Liam saw it as an excuse to call him daddy, but Theo did the same thing. Both daddies. 

When they were finished they resumed their cuddling. “I love you, Little Wolf.”

“I love you, Theo” Liam replied.

The two drifted blissfully to sleep. 

The next day, Theo and Liam woke up bright and early. Jenna was already awake eating breakfast. “Okay, I have eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and - oh no what if you wanted waffles?!” 

“Jenna, this all looks amazing. More than enough. Thank you.” Theo responded. 

“Eat up! It’s a big day!” It was a big day, it was the first time they could see their kids in an ultrasound. 

“I can drive him, mom.” Liam responded.

“Oh.” Jenna said, feeling defeated. “That’s fine. I just wanted to see my grandkids, or grandwolves, for the first time.” Jenna was 1000% okay with the fact her grandkids may be werewolves, but Theo and Liam felt bad.

Theo put his hand on hers. “Of course you can come with us. Liam is just grumpy.” He didn’t dare tell Jenna about the hunters, at least not right now.

They ate their breakfast and got ready. Liam still drove them. Theo offered Jenna the passenger seat, but she insisted that he sits up there with Liam. The drive to the animal clinic was quick. They waited and Deaton came out a few minutes later.

“Ah, hello everyone. Theo, I’m ready for you.” Deaton said.

They went back to the room. Jenna had to laugh because they were in a veterinarian's office getting an ultrasound for his son’s werewolf boyfriend. 

“So, Theo. Lay here.” Theo did as instructed. “This may be cold.” Deaton squirted liquid on Theo’s stomach. “Okay, let’s see.” He rubbed the viewing wand over Theo’s stomach. 

Liam started to cry. “It’s - They’re - Our kids.” 

Jenna burst into tears. “Are they healthy?” 

“They seem very healthy. There’s one and two.” He said pointing to the screen. 

Liam grabbed Theo’s hand. “I love you.” He kissed Theo’s forehead. 

“Thanks, Deaton.” Theo said. 

They got up to leave. “Boy, can I drive? We have to get your tuxedos for prom tomorrow!” Jenna said. 

“Sure.” Liam gave her the keys. 

Jenna got in the car. Theo went into the backseat and Liam got into the passenger seat. “Liam Dunbar! You sit in the back with your pregnant boyfriend!”

“Oh...sorry.” Liam said embarrassed.

“And you didn’t open the door for him?! Theo, I am sorry for Liam’s blunt rudeness!” Jenna said. 

“Mom!” Liam barked back.

“Liam, be nice to your mom. Plus leaving me ,your poor boyfriend, to open a door by myself?! Ugh!” Theo decided to act dramatically. 

Jenna drove and dropped them off at the door. “I’ll let you two go in. Here’s my card. Surprise! I am paying for them and I do not want to hear a peep about it!” 

“Thank you, Jenna!” Theo said.

“Thanks, mom.” Liam said, taking the card. The two men got out of the car. When they got to the door, Liam opened it for Theo. He knew his mom would be watching and Theo would make a joke when they got back to the car. “Hi, we are picking up our tuxedos. Dunbar and Raeken.”

“Ah yes. The matching tuxedos. Mr. Dunbar, your bowtie is black and vest is red. Mr. Raeken, your bowtie is red and your vest is black. Is this correct?” The clerk asks.

“Yes it is.” Liam said.

“Mr. Dunbar, come with me. Mr. Raeken, can you please go with my associate? We want to make sure your measurements are all correct and they fit you properly.” The clerk explained.

Theo followed the second clerk to a different room.

“Ah, prom. You two are such a cute couple!” The clerk said to Liam.

“Thank you. It’s been a long time coming. My last relationship was awful. I mean, the sex was great, but we just fought the entire time. He never cared. I always wanted him to show me that he cared, but he never did. He really just was awful. Wow okay I just overshared with a complete stranger. I am so sorry.” Liam said.

“Oh, don’t be sorry! Trust me, that’s not the worst I’ve ever heard.” The clerk laughed. “I hear all the stories. How people met, how someone is fighting for their child, and so many more.” He held up a jacket. “And the final piece. You look magnificent. What do you think?” 

Liam looked in the mirror. He was a confident person, but he never thought of himself as hot until now. “Wow. Theo is going to love it. I love it. Wow. Thank you!” 

“Ah, now take it off! We don’t want to spoil it for your boyfriend. My associate is telling your boyfriend the same thing.” The clerk said.

Liam took his tuxedo off and they went outside. A minute later, Theo was walking out of his dressing room. “Ah both garments are ready. Payment?”

Liam handed him his mom’s card. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. Mr. Dunbar, Mr. Raeken, I hope you have a magnificent time.” The clerk says.

“Thank you.” Theo and Liam said. They intertwined fingers and left hand in hand.

Liam opened the door for Theo. “Here you go, love.”

“Why, thank you.” Theo said, kissing Liam’s cheek.

They reached the car and Jenna was waiting. “Tomorrow’s prom! I don’t know who is more excited, you guys or me! I will be taking so many pictures!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I always look forward to seeing what you all think


	10. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night!

It was Prom night and Theo and Liam were getting ready in separate rooms, per Jenna’s request. She was running between the two helping the boys tidy their hair, iron Liam’s clothes, and bring Theo food for his weird cravings, which included, but wasn’t limited to peanut butter and peppers. Theo’s bump was showing, but it wasn’t super noticeable just yet. Theo was ready first so he went downstairs and waited. While part of him thought Jenna’s idea to wait to see each other was adorable, the other part irritated him because he just wanted to be in his boyfriend's arms. 

Theo heard Liam clear his throat and he turns and sees his boyfriend looking absolutely stunning. His jaw was dropped as Liam descended down the stairs. Theo has loved this boy only a short time, but this was new. He has seen in jeans, shorts, naked, but this. Seeing Liam in a suit was new. Every inch of the suit hugged his body nicely. It framed him so well and Theo’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’re drooling, Theo.” Liam said, kissing Theo’s cheek.

“Who can blame me?! You look so handsome, Little Wolf!” Theo said.

“Get together! Pictures!” Jenna said as Theo and Liam posed. They both decided to have Liam drive because with twins on the way, spending money on a limo seemed a bit waste of money. 

They arrived at the prom and it was like a dream. A dim lit room with a disco ball illuminating the room. Liam and Theo were at a table with Corey. Stiles had put a spell on some of the administration so he and Derek could chaperone to keep an eye on everyone and make sure nothing bad happened. Liam tried to help Corey find a date, but he knew Corey was still grieving over Mason. That did not stop Corey from smiling and enjoying his time with his friends. 

They were all eating and the music played in the background. It shifted to a slow song and Theo’s eyes lit up. “Liam, stand up!” 

Liam groaned. “Really?” 

Theo looked mad. “Liam Dunbar. If you do not get off your ass, I will embarrass you in front of the whole school AND I will make a scene! Do you really want me to do that?!” 

“Okay! Okay! Let’s go!” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand as they walked to the dance floor. 

Theo put one hand on Liam’s waist and the other took his boyfriends hand. “See, now was that so hard?” 

Liam rolled his eyes. “No, but it could be better.” He stepped closer to Theo and put his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“I’d be mad since I  _ am  _ the pregnant one, but by you putting your head on my shoulder, just proves that you are my little wolf.” Theo smiled.

“And I’d get mad, but I’m too comfortable.” Liam said. The two boys swayed slowly together. “I love you, Theodore.”

Theo growled at him. “I love you, but  _ never _ call me that.”

“You need a nickname. T? Nah. Theoy? Gross. Teddy?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I don’t hate that one.” Theo said, rolling his eyes. 

The two boys continued to dance the night away. About half way through the night, the two boys stepped outside for some air. Their prom was at this beachside venue. They took each other’s hands and stepped out on the balcony. 

“Has anyone told you that you are the hottest guy here?” Liam asked. Theo blushed and nudged Liam. “It’s true! So true in fact that….” Liam was beat red.

“Liam?” Theo asked, he noticed Liam’s heartbeat was racing.

“This is crazy. I moved here and my life changed. I am a new species now. I’m going to be a father. I found the man of my dreams. You. Theo, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met.” Liam got down on one knee and Theo gasped. “Theo ‘Teddy’ Raeken, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Liam took out a black velvet box with a black diamond ring in it. 

Theo’s eyes were watering. “Yes! Yes!” Liam slipped the ring on Theo’s finger. Theo put his hands on Liam’s face and kissed him deep. “I love you, Liam. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids.” He said using one hand to rub his stomach. 

The prom ended and they drove home in pure bliss. They got to their house and Jenna was waiting outside. “Mom?” Liam asked.

“2 things. Did you ask?” Jenna inquired.

“He said yes!” Theo held his hand up!

“Boys, I am so happy for you two. However, there is one more thing….someone is here to see you, Liam.” His mom said.

Both Liam and Theo were confused. The three of them stepped inside and walked into the living room. There sat a 6’ 2” man in a suit with a bouquet of flowers.

Liam gasped. “Brett?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a prom without a few surprises!!!


	11. Brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett has come to win Liam's heart, will he succeed?

“Brett?!” Liam asked. “What are you doing here?” 

“I missed you and I heard it was prom. I wanted to take you to prom, but your mom told me you had a date. And you are?” Brett asked, giving Theo a stink eye.

Theo smiled. “The date, or should I say  _ fiance. _ ” Theo held up his hand. 

Brett felt his heart sink. “Oh. Well. I should have called first.” 

“Mom, Theo, can I have a minute with Brett?” Liam asked. Theo made a low growl, but he and Jenna went to the other room.

“Brett, I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Liam said.

“How long?” Brett asked.

“Today. Hours.” Liam responded.

“You met him today and you’re engaged?!” Brett asked.

“No, no no. I met him about a month after I moved here.” Liam responded. 

“You barely know this guy and you’re engaged?” Brett said angrily. “Man, I knew you were impulsive Liam, but I thought you thought with your head and not your dick.”

“Oh, fuck you, Brett! Theo is the best thing to ever happen to me!” Liam raised his voice. “You know what, I’ll say it. Brett, we were an awful couple!”

“Excuse me? Liam, I loved you!” Brett said.

“You loved the idea of me! ” Liam replied.

“How fucking dare you, Liam. I did anything you wanted.” Brett yelled.

Liam laughed. “We fucked, but you never wanted to be intimate, we never made love. You’d never want to cuddle. You’d never bottom. You liked having someone there to get your rocks off, not to be with.” 

Brett’s jaw dropped. “Liam, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I flew all this way to tell you that. I love you, Liam! I - I wanna be with you!”

Liam sits down and gestures to Brett to sit next to him. Liam takes a deep breath. “Brett, we got together out of anger and frustration. We weren’t good together! I love Theo, and I’m not sorry about it. I wish you had texted so I could explain that to you.”

“Yeah, I coulda saved a few hundred bucks.” Brett replied.

“I am sorry about that. Brett, you are a great guy. Not for me, but you could be for someone else. This was toxic, and I should have said something. We were toxic for each other. You would use me and I used me because it felt good. We didn’t feel good, what we did felt good. I’m sorry.” Liam said. 

“There’s nothing I can do?” Brett’s eyes were starting to water. “I miss you. You were my whole world.”

Liam felt for Brett, he really did. The man flew across the country to see him and try to be with him again only to find him engaged to another man. Who happened to be pregnant, but Liam figured that was best kept for another time. Liam could smell the regret in the room. “There’s nothing. Brett, I’m sorry. This may sound harsh, but you need to move on. I have and I’ve never been happier!” Liam saw Brett’s face drop more than it already had. “No, no. I mean, I’m super happy. This life I have here, the friends I’ve made, my love I found. It’s great! One day, I hope you find the guy of your dreams.” Liam put his hand on Brett’s. “But that’s not me, Brett. I’m in love with Theo.” Brett was looking at Liam’s hand and leaned in. “Brett, no! I  _ just  _ told you I love Theo.” 

“Fuck. I’m sorry. You’re right.” Brett stood up. “I should go.” Brett started toward the door. “I’m sorry I was so shit. I truly loved you, Liam.” He goes toward the door. 

“Brett wait.” It wasn’t Liam who spoke, but Theo. “Liam did talk about you a lot when he first got here. I don’t know why I’m talking right now, maybe weird hormones or something.” Theo looked at Liam who was giving him the shut up look. “I want to wish you well.” He extended his hand.

Brett shook his hand. “Please, take good care of him.”

“I will. I promise.” Theo replied.

“Good.” Brett opened the door. 

Theo and Liam stood there. Brett gave Liam one last hug. “I’ll miss you, Liam.” 

“Good luck out there, Brett. Safe travels.” Liam said.

Brett’s face turned to horror. Liam was confused and he looked down. He saw a small red dot on his chest. “Theo, get back!”

Gunshots rang out and Liam tried to make sure Theo was protected. Tires screeched and Liam checked and he wasn’t hurt. A shadow was on him. Brett stood before him, sheltering him. It was as if it was slow motion. He slowly collapsed on his knees before falling on the ground. 

“Brett! Brett!” Liam yelled. He ran over to his body and picked him up. “Theo, call an ambulance!” 

Brett was slowly coughing up blood. “I love you.” His eyes slowly faded to nothingness as he looked up at Liam’s face. A tear emerged from his eye and scrolled down Brett’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam deals with the loss of Brett.

Liam and Jenna flew back to Massachusetts for the funeral. Theo was going to go, but Liam thought a pregnant man might raise some questions, plus flying pregnant may not be good. It felt strange being in his hometown. So much had happened in Beacon Hills that Liam forgot what it was like to be home. 

The funeral was worse than he expected. Brett’s family gave Liam looks as if it was his fault. That’s how he felt though, he felt it was his fault. Brett went to Beacon Hills to see him. The hunters broke their truce  _ they _ called to kill him. Brett sacrificed himself for him. He and his mom paid their respects and left quietly. They didn’t want to make a scene.

“Liam!” someone called out. Liam turned and it was Brett’s sister, Lori. “Brett would want you to have this.” She handed him Brett’s letterman jacket. “I know you two are over, but he cared about you. Please, take it”

Liam teared up. “Are you sure? This is a big thing to give someone’s….ex.”

“Take it.” She smiled and walked back inside.

Jenna gently tugged on Liam’s arm. “Let’s go, sweetie.” 

Liam and Jenna went back to Liam’s grandparent’s house. Jenna’s mom and dad didn’t like the idea of them moving to California, so they were extremely excited to have their daughter and grandson home. Even if it was only for a few days. They were sad to see it end.

When they arrived home, Theo and David were there waiting for them at the front. Theo had a rose for Liam. 

“Hey, Little Wolf.” He kissed Liam’s cheek.

“I’m really tired. Can we go to bed?” Liam asked. 

Theo took Liam’s hand and led him to their bedroom. “Do you want to be little spoon?”

“Yes, but I need to show you something first.” Liam pulled the jacket from his bag. “Brett’s sister gave it to me. I need you to know, I don’t have feelings for him. How could I say no?”

“Babe, that’s fine. Brett died protecting you. He’s a hero to you now. I completely get that. Keep it and honor his memory.” Theo said.

Liam walked to his closet and put the jacket on a hanger. He hung it on the back of the door. “For now, I’ll put it here.” He crawled into bed and laid against Theo’s chest. “I’m sorry. I know you’re pregnant and you need attention right now.”

Theo cut him off. “What I need is to hold my fiance in his time of need.” Even being pregnant, Theo was trying to care for Liam first. “I may also have some snacks next to the bed to be safe.” He giggled.

Liam held on to Theo’s arms and drifted to sleep. He had trouble sleeping at his grandparent’s house. He was plagued with nightmares of what had happened with 

Brett. It replayed in his nightmares over and over again. Now that he was in Theo’s arms, he drifted fast asleep. 

Liam was dreaming now. He looked around and saw mountains in the distance. He turned and saw Theo pushing a stroller.

“C’mon babe.” Theo said waving his arm telling Liam to come inside. 

Theo led them inside their home. It was perfect. Perfect house. Perfect husband. Perfect kids. Liam felt like he had it all.

“Liam? Liam?” He heard. Liam felt as if they were in a tiny earthquake. He opened his eyes. “Hey, I know you’re tired, but it’s dinner time babe. Plus, if you keep sleeping you won’t sleep tonight.” Theo said to him. “Plus, I got you a special dinner.” 

“How special? I missed you, but I’m not in  _ the  _ mood.” Liam said. 

“Oh shut up. I got you pizza with pepperoni and bacon, just how you like it! Someone has a dirty mind.” Theo teased.

“Sorry. I guess  _ maybe  _ my mind went somewhere.” Liam said. He turned and kissed Theo deeply.

“I thought you weren’t in a mood.” Theo said in between kisses.

“I’m not. You’re just nice to kiss.” Liam said. “But I am hungry.” 

The two retreat downstairs. Stiles, Scott, and Derek are around the table waiting for them.

“About time. I thought you two wouldn’t stop going at it.” Stiles said.

“We were sleeping!” Liam protested.

“Mhm, sure.” Stiles replied.

“They were hon.” Derek said. He took Stiles' hand. “Now shut up.” 

“What’s going on?” Liam asked as he and Theo got some pizza and sat down at the table with them.

“We found the hunters who….did this.” Scott said. “They’re in jail now. I’m sure Brett’s family will be happy to know that.”

“I thought we had a fucking truce.” Liam said.

“We did, we do.” Stiles stammered. “I was able to track some of them. I was astral projection and ‘met’ with her. She  _ said  _ she had no idea what I was talking about. However, I really don’t buy it. She assured me that until your kids are born, there is peace.”

“Was that smart? I mean, they are after all of us, but if they somehow get you, Stiles….that’s it. They’ll use you to make the nemeton a bigger beacon and wipe out all the supernatural creatures!” Liam replied.

“I made sure I was in a reserve so if they could somehow track me, which I doubt, they would end up in the middle of nowhere. I have plenty of weapons. I have a knife on me, my magic, usually Derek somewhere as protection, plus something I saw on TV.” Stiles said.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Our great mage of our pack is now taking magic advice….from tv?” 

“I was skeptical, but this….” Stiles was digging in his bag. “This is squid ink. There’s a show called  _ Once Upon A Time.  _ They use squid ink to paralyze people. So I figured I would try it. Think of how they use mountain ash, instead of being trapped in a circle or something, they literally cannot move. I found a squid, got it’s ink, and enchanted it.”

“I like how you talk about that so casually and as if it was so easy.” Liam said. 

“Magic is helpful, but dangerous.” He put the squid ink back in his bag. 

“Does that even work?” Theo asked.

“I may have tried it on some random people….” Stiles said.

“Stiles!” Liam and Theo said in unison.

“I wiped their memory afterwards!” Stiles said. 

“Stiles is prepared.” Scott defended. “I’m worried about you, Liam.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “I know you can protect yourself, I just worry about this affecting you.” Scott sighed. “Allison’s death was hard for me. Mason’s death was hard for Corey. I know you and Brett weren’t super close right now, but I know you were once close.” 

At Scott’s words, Liam recalled his times with Brett. Playing lacrosse. School dances. Late nights in the locker room. The time they stole a bottle of vodka and got crazy drunk. Liam used to hate thinking about those memories. He never hated Brett, but he was happy they were over. He is still happy they are over. Theo is the love of his life. Brett was Liam’s first everything….except love. He loved Brett, but he wasn’t in love with Brett. He loved what he did for him. He will never be able to make it up to him, but he will do his best to live his life to the fullest since he gave his life for him.

“I’m fine.” Liam lied. “It’s a lot to process, but my parents and Theo have been there for me.”

“I just want to make sure you are okay.” Scott said. The three of them stood up. “We’ll leave you guys to it. Get some rest.”

Theo walked them to the door. “I’ll text you if anything happens.” Liam heard Theo say. 

Liam sat at the table. Theo, let me help you. You’re the pregnant one. Here.” He gets the food and some cups. “Let’s go upstairs, put a movie on, and cuddle.” 

“Let me take something.” Theo said.

“Take the cups.” Liam said. “I will take care of the rest.”

Theo went upstairs. Liam grabbed the pizza box, a couple of sodas and water, and some cookies. He opened the door and tried to make Theo laugh.“For you.” It worked. Theo had already turned their Apple TV on.

“So, Little Wolf. A movie we have in the cloud, netflix, hulu, Disney+? We have a lot of options.” Theo replied.

“Hmmmm, I’m thinking Disney.” Liam said and kissed Theo’s cheek. 

“Let’s see….Newsies, the stage musical, not the movie…..Lion King….Lilo and Stitch.” Theo said as he scrolled. He saw Liam smile at the last suggestion. He knew these were 3 of Liam’s favorite movies.

“Lilo and Stitch!” Liam responded. 

Theo clicked play and the two ate their food and cuddled. Liam put his head on Theo’s shoulder and his hand on his stomach. He hoped his children could help comfort him. He was right. They did, but more than that. His family comforted him. The four of them were becoming a family. He would protect Theo and their children. Hunters would not harm them. Liam knew that family meant no one would get left behind, or forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	13. Big Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an episode of HGTV 😂

_ A few months later. _

Theo was now 8 months pregnant. Jenna and David have been remodeling their basement for Theo and Liam, but have refused to show them anything. They’ve asked their opinion’s for wall colors and some furnishings, but they haven’t seen anything. Their room was slowly becoming empty because Jenna wanted to make sure everything was done before they moved in. The day they planned on moving in, the only thing in the room was their bed and a pair of clothes hanging up for each of them to change into.

Jenna had planned a double party. It was a house warming/baby shower! Theo and Liam also had a little surprise planned for everyone. They were going to reveal the sex of the babies to everyone. They didn’t know themselves yet, but they were dying to know. They had gotten two cakes. They asked Jenna if they could at least do that, but she was unaware of the fact that inside would tell them what they were having. It also got them out of the house just long enough for Jenna to get everything ready.

They drove down the road. “So….are you excited?” Liam asked.

Theo rubbed his stomach. “Excited, yes. I’m going to love these two no matter what, but I also need them to give me my body back!” Liam felt bad for Theo. He was constantly tired and hungry. He just wanted to have the kids and the four of them could all cuddle and watch movies. Disney movies, more than likely.

“Soon babe.” He kissed Theo’s hand. “Soon.” Liam pulled into the parking spot. “Stay here cuz -”

“I know the drill. Guys don’t get pregnant, I’ll have to stay here.” Theo groaned. Since Theo began to show, they have kept him at the house. They didn’t want to raise any questions or draw attention to themselves. Or risk exposing supernatural creatures more than they were already being exposed. 

Liam kissed Theo’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” He walked into the cake shop. “Hi, I had ordered two cakes under ‘Liam Dunbar.’” 

“Oh, yes! The man having twins! You and your wife must be so excited!” The woman said. She was an older woman. Liam felt she looked like a stereotypical grandmother that everyone loved. 

Liam laughed. “My boyfriend actually.” 

“Oh, did you both have a surrogate?! I love that one from each of you!” She squealed. Liam saw how happy she was and didn’t want to burst her bubble. 

“Yeah, we are very excited.” Liam said, handing her the money.

“I wish you and your children the best of luck and lots of love!” She smiled. 

“Thank you so much. Have a great day.” Liam said. He walked outside and put the cakes in the backseat. “So, are you ready to see our new home?” 

Theo was beaming. “Let’s go.”

When they got there, David and Jenna had balloons and were waiting outside. “Hello, boys.” Jenna said.

“Hi, mom. We got the cakes.” Liam said.

“Two?” She asked. Until it clicked. “Oh, you jerk! Trying to one up my surprise with your own!” She hugged both of her boys. “Are you ready to see your new place?” 

Both Theo and Liam nodded. She led them to their door. “You both now have your own entrance that opens up to a small mudroom.” Liam and Theo felt like they were on an HGTV show and Jenna was the host. “There’s a closet to hang up your jackets and a shoe rack.” Theo and Liam noticed everyone else’s shoes and could hear their heartbeats inside. “Now, here is your living room.”

“Wow.” Liam said. The basement was this run down open space that looked like it had little hope. Liam saw that the space was huge, the size of a small house, but never imagined it would look like this. Now it was completely transformed. Their living room was a big open area. They had their TV from their bedroom with a giant sofa, a love seat, and a recliner chair. 

“And it is open to your kitchen so if someone is cooking, they can see the living space.” Jenna said.

“Someone call HGTV and get this woman her own show!” Stiles said. Derek grabbed him to shut him up.

The kitchen had a small island and all new appliances. “You will find all new silverware, plates, cups, and everything all put away.” Jenna showed them a small bathroom for guests and the kids that was just off of the living room. Behind the living room was 3 doors. “So, this was tricky. We know you both won’t be here forever, but we wanted to maximize the space.” She opened the first door. “This is a small study that could easily be turned into a bedroom.” She opened the next door. “This is my big baby shower gift for you. Here is your nursery, now the twins can sleep in here until they both grow into their own rooms.” The walls were all dark blue and had stars painting around the ceiling. Pictures of the family and the pack were all around the room. Jenna then got serious. “This is my big gift to you boys. Here is your master bedroom.”

They walked in and there was a massive bed in the room. They both had a decent size closet and dresser. They had a seperate bathroom just for them. It had a double sink, a walk-in shower, and heated floors. Jenna saw that on one of her many HGTV shows and thought it was so fancy and she wanted to give her boys the best. 

“Mom, this is seriously amazing. I  _ never _ thought this place could be….so big! How did you manage this all?! It must have cost you a fortune.” Liam said.

“I know some pretty clever people who helped out.” She gestured to the pack. Apparently they all had some sort of hand in helping put things together. 

“Okay, well we have a surprise for everyone.” Theo said. 

“We brought cake, but Theo and I get the first slices because….we are about to see what we are having.” Liam said.

“Oh my gosh.” Lydia’s eyes lit up.

Theo cut the first cake. “And baby #1 is….” The color of the cake inside was blue! “A boy!” He said kissing Liam. Everyone cheered for them.

“And baby #2 is….” Liam cut into the cake and revealed the color pink. “A girl! We’re having a boy and a girl!” He wrapped his arms around Theo and hugged and kissed him. Both boys were incredibly happy. 

They opened their gifts from the pack. They got strollers, car seats, and everything they could possibly need. While they loved everything, they were most thankful for Jenna and David. They went above and beyond anything they ever expected. After everyone left, Theo and Liam sat down with them.

“Mom, dad. This is all so amazing. How much do we owe you? We can’t just take it. What’s the rent?” Liam asked.

Jenna laughed. “Hugs, movie nights, you guys cook some time. You boys are about to embark on a hard mission. Hitting you with fees is just wrong. We are family and family is always there for each other.” 

“We will do anything we can to thank you.” Theo said.

“We have one request for you, Theo.” David said.

“You will call us mom and dad. We are family now.” Jenna said.

Theo began to tear up. “Yes, Je - mom and dad. Thank you so much.” They did a family group hug before departing. 

Liam had a realization, Theo’s family kicked him out and abandoned him. The pack is his family, but having a mom and dad has been a foreign concept to him. Until now. He gave his fiancé a big hug. “I love you, Teddy.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said, holding him close. “You know that shower did look big enough for two….”

Liam had a coy smile on. “You naughty boy.” And the two locked their front door and retreated to their bedroom for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	14. A Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes into labor!

_ One Month Later _

Liam woke up next to his still very pregnant boyfriend. Liam tried to stay positive and help Theo through positivity as his pregnancy neared its end. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Theo groaned and put the pillow over his head. “No. Sleep time.” 

“What if I make you pancakes and bacon?” Liam asked in a cute voice. 

Theo poked his eyes out from behind the pillow. “Will the pancakes have chocolate chips?”

“Do you want chocolate chip pancakes?” Liam asked.

“......yes.” Theo said before putting the pillow back over his face. 

Liam laughed and got up to make his breakfast. He loved their apartment. He could look outside and see the pack house next door. The basement wasn’t below ground per say, only half of it was. So it had a nice view of the yard. Liam made their breakfast and brought it to their bedroom. Theo was basically on bed rest. He never left their room, except when he used the bathroom. Deaton had been coming over to check up on him. He said that Theo seemed completely normal and he would be okay. 

Liam could hear Theo groaning from his room. He walks in with the food prepared on the plate. “Here we go, my love.”

Theo began to cry. “You are just too good to me.” Liam rolled his eyes at the hormones. “This bacon is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth.”

Liam raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Theo gasped. “No, no, no! You are! Your dick is! I’m so sorry!” 

“Theo, I was joking!” Liam said.

Theo’s eyes went wide. “Did you spill my water?”

“....I didn’t bring you water.” Liam replied.

“Oh my gosh.” They both said. 

Liam was already calling Deaton. “It’s happening! You need to get here, NOW!” He hangs up the phone. “How does your water even break? Oh...you're literally just pissing out the water. Holy shit okay. Ummmmm.” He texts his mom and the pack. He heard Jenna racing down to their house and Scott came barging through the door. 

“Where is he?” Jenna and Scott asked.

“The bedroom!” Liam replied. 

“Have you delivered a baby from a guy before?” Scott asked.

“No.” Jenna paused. “Have you?”

“No….” Scott said.

“It’s a good thing that I have.” Deaton said, emerging in the doorway. He had a bag of 

tools and began to give Jenna and Scott tasks. “Liam, your one and only job is to hold Theo’s hand and make sure he is okay.”

Deaton moved at the speed of light. Since Theo was a guy, he had to have a c-section. Deaton brought all the tools and equipment to do this. 

After many hours, lots of pain, lots of screaming from Theo, and Liam only passing out once when he looked down there, Theo and Liam were holding their two beautiful newborns.

“They’re so beautiful.” Theo said holding them.

Liam kisses his forehead. “I’m so proud of you, babe. You did great.” 

Scott’s phone buzzed and he went into the other room to take the call. 

“So, what are the names?” Jenna asked.

“Well -” They began, but Scott cut them off.

“Monroe got Stiles!” Scott said.

“What?!” Liam asked.

“We have to go find him!” Theo said.

“Umm Theo, you can’t go anywhere for awhile.” Deaton said.

“Mom, Deaton please stay here with Theo and the twins.” He kissed his kids on the top of their heads and Theo on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Theo replied.

Scott and Liam ran out of the house. 

“Do you have any mountain ash?” Jenna asked.

“Never leave home without it. But these are hunters. We need some ammunition.” He pulls out a secret security camera he sets up outside and a few guns. 

Theo held his kids close. “It’s okay babies. Daddy will be back soon. Please be safe, Liam.” He pleaded to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. And Now The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between the hunters and the pack!

Liam and Scott were racing down the street. “Do you even know where you’re going?!” Liam asked.

“Derek said they were attacked when they were leaving Starbucks.” Scott said.

“Shoulda gone to Dunkin’.” Liam tried to joke. Scott glared at him. “Sorry, it’s a New England thing. Anyways, they just ambushed them?”

“There’s Derek.” Scott said. They skidded to a stop and Derek hopped into the car. 

“Go! I still have his scent!” Derek said. 

“What happened?!” Liam asked.

“First, congrats. Can’t wait to meet the kids. Scott, keep going straight. We got our coffee and some hunter blew wolfsbane in my face. It wasn’t enough to knock me out, just disorient me long enough. I saw them put some band or something on Stiles’ arm. He couldn’t use his magic, otherwise he would have sent himself somewhere else. He and I always had that plan. I would fight them off and he would get to safety.” Derek said.

“Okay, they have Stiles, but they don’t know where the nemeton is.” Liam said. “So that’s good! Stiles won’t talk. And let’s be honest, Stiles will tell them his life story and every detail EXCEPT where the nemeton is. He will talk so much, they’ll give him right back.” Liam was half serious and half joking. 

“There’s one problem with that.” Derek said. “Stiles had his spellbook. If they look through it, they may find his potion to make a truth serum. Or a way to control him. Or the squid ink. The mountain ash can trap us, but that squid ink will immobilize us too.” 

“Did Stiles have anything they can use against him, besides the spellbook?” Liam asked. He saw Derek put his head down. “What is it?”

“Stiles….he  _ did  _ find a way to control people. He used a stick and made it into a wand because he thought it was cool. My dork.” Derek fake smiled.

Liam lit up like a lightbulb. “Text the pack. We meet at the Nemeton and ambush them. We get the jump on them this time.”

“That is crazy, but we have done crazier.” Scott said.

Liam texts the pack group text and everyone gathers at the Nemeton. 

“We should split up.” Jackson said.

“If we stay together, I can make us all invisible.” Corey suggests.

“Useful, but so are these.” Malia shows her fangs. “The truce is over. I wouldn’t mind making some hunters pay. Like for our old house. For Mason. For Liam’s friend. For kidnapping Stiles.”

“We aren’t killers. We’re protectors.” Scott reminds everyone. “We can protect ourselves without killing.” 

“Stiles did give me some of these” Derek takes out vials of squid ink. “Do not, I repeat, do not get any on you or you will be paralyzed for who knows how long.” 

“So we throw these at them?” Malia asked.

“We could put it on the ground around and if they step in it, they will be paralyzed.” Scott said. 

“So, I can’t throw it?” Malia asked.

“If you really want to and they are attacking, sure.” Scott rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll use my tail.” Jackson shrugged handing back a vial to Scott for someone else to use. 

“How can we fight Stiles? He’s one of us.” Lydia states.

“It won’t be easy.” Scott said. “We have to remember that Gerard and Monroe are controlling him.” Derek’s head turned. “I hear them too. Spread out.” 

The pack took for some trees. Corey was invisible, so no one knew where he ended up. The hunters grew closer. They saw them being led by Stiles with Gerard about 10 feet behind him with the wand.

“Good, Stiles. The Nemeton. See there, that is our key. The supernatural creatures around the globe will all be drawn to it, they won’t be able to resist. We will be here waiting for them.” Gerard said to his men. Liam looked around and saw there were about 10 men with guns, Monroe, and Gerard. “Stiles. Charge the Nemeton.”

Stiles’ eyes were empty. He raised his hands and they began to glow. They were charging before they could charge the Nemeton.

Scott began to whisper. “Someone needs to get close enough to Gerard to throw squid ink and then take the wand and book from his hands.”

“On it.” The voice was Corey’s, everyone heard it and no one saw it. 

“Gah!” Gerard shrieked as the squid ink paralyzed him. “They’re here!” They all armed their guns. The wand and book disappeared from his hands. “No!”

Corey made his way fast up to Scott. “Here!” 

Scott had all he needed to help Stiles. He quickly looked through the book and found the mind control spell. He muttered a few words and said, “Stiles, stop and run!” 

Stiles seemed to break from the trance. “Oh shit!” Stiles frantically ran away. “Scott?!” Stiles waved his hand and disappeared hiding behind a tree as shots rang out. The hunters had begun to open fire.

Liam had practically ran up the tree he was behind. He was in survival mode, he had to get back to Theo and his kids. His wolf instincts were all mixed up, he wanted to go see his kids, but he was doing this to protect his kids, and yet his pack mentality was to help the pack with this battle. 

“Scott.” Gerard growled. “I know you’re there.” 

Scott held the wand and scanned the forest for Stiles, but he was nowhere to be found. He then looked down and realized that Stiles was underneath him. “Stiles.” He whispered. 

Stiles was looking around. “Scott?” He whispered back. “Where are you?!” 

“Look up.” Scott said. Stiles looked and Scott dropped the wand and book. “Here. Do  _ it. _ ”

Liam heard this and was unsure what he meant. Stiles was holding his things and muttered words in Latin. He shot magic toward the hunters. The hunters all froze. First their guns and ammunition all turned to ash.

“Gerard. This is your first and last warning, end this war or face the consequences.” Scott roared. He was able to echo his voice so they could not pinpoint his location.

“Do your worst, monsters.” Monroe spat.

Scott nodded to Stiles. He cast his spell and it was as if each hunter’s brain was glowing inside of their head. Scott slowly came down from the tree. The rest of the pack went to join them. 

“What is he doing?” Liam asked. 

“Wiping their memory. They will forget about werewolves, being hunters, and everything.” Scott said. 

“Will they remember  _ anything _ ?” Jackson asked.

“If we’re lucky, no.” Scott answered.

Stiles finished muttering words. “Now, go home, go to bed, and forget all of this.” He commanded. 

The hunters all turned. Scott noted the dead look in Gerard’s eyes in particular. He knew that the war was finally over.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ body. “I am so sorry they got you.”

“Hey, Sourwolf. It’s okay. It’s over now.” Stiles responded. 

“If we are done here, I want to go home and see my kids.” Liam said with a big smile 

before taking off.


	16. Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally gets to spend time with his kids and Theo and him give them their names...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! Yay!

Liam ran all the way with home. He burst through his front door and ran to his room. He froze and began to tear up. Theo was sitting up holding both of their kids. Jenna was next to him rubbing his arm. Deaton was armed with a gun at the door.

“So, I take it, it’s over?” Deaton asked.

“It’s over.” Liam said and went to Theo, cupped his face, and kissed him. “I love you.” He turned to his kids. “And I love you. And I love you.” 

“Let’s give you two some alone time.” Jenna said. Her and Deaton left, closing the door. 

“Is it really over?” Theo asked. “Like  _ really  _ over?” 

“It’s really over.” Liam said petting his head. “So….the part we keep avoiding….what are we going to name these two bundles of joy?”

“I have a few ideas.” Theo said.

“Oh yeah? Me too.” Liam replied.

After a few hours, there was a quiet knock on the door. Lydia poked her head in. “Hey boys, are you up for some company?” Liam could hear the heartbeats and knew the entire pack was waiting outside.

“Everyone has to go wash their hands first if they want to hold the babies.” Theo said. 

“I already did that knowing you’d say that.” Lydia said bursting through the door. The rest of the pack went to the kitchen and bathroom to wash their hands.

Lydia was holding the boy and Scott held the girl. “So….what are their names?” Lydia asked.

Theo and Liam smiled. “She is Allison Lilly Dunbar-Raeken.” Theo said.

“And he is Simon Brett Dunbar-Raeken.” Liam said.

Scott was a little choked up knowing they named her after Allison. “They’re beautiful.” Scott said. “Welcome to the pack.”

Everyone got their turn to hold the babies. Even Derek turned into a mushy person when it was his turn with them. After a while, Jenna and David came downstairs. “I don’t want to kick you all out, but Theo and the kids need their rest.”

The pack all said their goodbyes and went home for the night. Liam laid back in bed with his family. “I can’t believe how much has changed since I moved here.”

“Yeah, you changed species, you met a pretty hot guy, knocked him up, stopped a supernatural war. So, Liam, what’s next?” Theo smiled.

“Just one thing.” Liam looked at Theo and stood up. He got down on one knee. “I don’t have a ring, but I don’t think I need one to ask you, Theodore Raeken, will you marry me?”

“Yes, but wow I want a ring.” Theo joked. Liam rolled his eyes. “Get over here and kiss me, Little Wolf.”

_ 1 Year Later _

“Lydia, what if this bowtie is ugly? What if the suit is bad? Oh gosh, what if I say something stupid?!” Liam stammered.

Lydia gave him a gentle slap in the face. “Shut up.”

“Okay, I needed that.” Liam said. 

“So, are you ready?” Lydia asked. Liam smiled uncontrollably and nodded. “Let’s get you married.” 

Liam walked out and his parents were there to walk him down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, Theo waited. Standing next to him was Scott, his best man. Lydia was Liam’s best person. At the center was Stiles, who was officiating the wedding. 

Liam got to the end of the aisle and took Theo’s hands. At the front was Liam’s parents who held Ali and Simon for them. Ali was the flower girl, with an assist from Malia. Simon was the ring bearer with an assist from David. 

They exchanged their vows and their I do’s and the crowd erupted in applause when the two shared their first kiss as husbands.

The reception went on for hours. Liam and Theo went home and Ali and Simon were already asleep in their cribs. “Shhhhh!” 

“They’re so cute.” Liam said.

“They are. But you’re cuter.” A slightly drunk Theo said kissing Liam’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

“I love you, Teddy.” Liam said.

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo replied.

The two retreated to their bedroom to consummate their marriage. After many hours of 

that, they laid in bed panting. “That was amazing.” Liam said.

“You were amazing.” Theo replied.

They were cuddled up when they heard one of the kids begin to cry which then caused the other to cry. This was their life and they loved every second of it. They were together and safe from any hunters. That’s all that they needed. Each other. They were ready to take on the world as a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. It was something different, I tried some new things with this one. Never wrote an mpreg or anything. I also wrote this over the course of like a year or so so sometimes ideas shifted and whatnot, but overall I'm happy with how the story came out. I hope you all enjoyed it too!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments below :)


End file.
